An Tamaranean's Arrival
by The Pootamis
Summary: With his life in a constant down spiral will the arrival of a Tamaranean Princess change a young hero's life? A live action version of two of everyone's favorite Teen Titans. Read bottom of profile to understand. Inspired by the song: Pray For Me by Kendrick Lamar
1. Chapter 1

Bludhaven. Once a proud whaling town. A town that many were proud to call home so long ago. But now? Now it was a breeding ground. Now it was a breeding ground for injustice. An injustice that has taken over the town by storm.

Drugs,sex,prostitution littering the once proud streets. Thugs seen on every street corner. A perfect training ground. A perfect training ground for one to prove themselves. To hone their craft.

Much like one hooded figure is thinking as he looks down towards an alleyway from the safety of a fire escape hidden well in the shadows.

A once proud performer for a world traveling circus now turned dark. That was what some would say. Others would say he was just fighting fire with fire. The same fire that has been with him ever since that night.

The night his life changed forever. The night he watched his family die before his very eyes. The night the darkness had started to take over.

A darkness that has stayed with him for two long years. Years he has honed his craft. Years he has hunted those praying on the weak.

Twenty one known arrests. That was his record so far. Criminals that he had mammed before leaving them for the police to pick up. Criminals that he had made sure the message was delivered loud and clear.

Stay off my streets if you know what's good for you. The same thugs that he has hunted every single night. Much like the ones that he sees now entering into the alleyway.

Thugs that are oblivious to everything around them. Probably from having some of the very product they are selling on the streets.

Thugs that don't notice him quietly making his way down the fire escape with a series of flips to only land on the ground behind them into a crotch.

A young man that was known on the streets as the vigilante hero named Nightwing but to others he was simply known as Richard Grayson.

Without taking his eyes away from his targets rising up from his feet with a shrug of his shoulders unleashing a pair of escrima sticks from within firmly into his hands hearing the sound of the thugs laughing in front of him slowly Nightwing stalks quietly after them.

Keeping his feet moving as he watches one of the thugs stumble slightly drunk from what he guessed to his side pressing down on a small button on each stick causing a small electrical charge to run through the ends picking up the pace with lighting fast speed raising up his arm rearing back instantly Nightwing sends a vicious strike down that connects across the thug's cheek sending him flying into his buddies sending them all tumbling to the side.

Without breaking his momentum rearing back once again Dick sends another vicious strike that lands clean against the cheek of another thug causing the man's head to snap to the side before as he sees the thug's unconscious body falling seeing a punch coming his way from the corner of his eye with lighting fast speed reaching up Nightwing blocks the attack with ease.

Pushing the thug back as he sees the thug throwing another haymaker towards him without giving the man a chance to react rearing back Nightwing smashes his escrima stick down into the thug's wrist causing a sickening snap to echo through the air.

Letting out a scream in pain dropping to his knees clutching his arm to his chest just as he looks back towards his attacker before he has a chance to react the thug's world goes black when he feels a vicious kick landing clean against the side of his head causing him to drop face first to the pavement below.

Glancing around seeing all of his targets down and out for the count twirling his sticks around in his fingers placing his weapons back into his personal holders reaching into his pocket retrieving the object that he is seeking flipping open the screen with a series of clicks Nightwing brings the burner phone up to his ear.

" Hello? 911 emergency. What is your emergency?"

" Hello, I would like to report a mugging taking place on 207 Jackson Street. One of them has a gun."

Without waiting for a response with a flick of his wrist instantly Nightwing drops the burner phone down on one of the unconscious thugs before reaching up as he pulls his hood tight over his head hiding his face turning on his heels slowly he makes his way out of the alleyway and around the corner.

Making sure to round a few alleyways and street corners allowing himself to gain distance from between himself and the latest crime scene tucking his hands into his hoodie's pockets just as he rounds the corner and exits out of an alleyway towards a busy street hearing a buzzing sound coming from above instantly Nightwing snaps his head to look up to see a red ball quickly descending down from the sky at blazing fast speed.

Seeing only the ball of fire picking up steam hearing a scream coming from nearby snapping his eyes over to the side as he finds a young woman staring up in horror as the ball quickly approaches her without any hesitation racing over Nightwing wraps his arms around the young woman's waist and races her out of the way just in time before a loud bang echoes through the area causing a cloud of smoke to erupt from the ground.

Hearing the sound of screams coming from the struggling woman in his eyes as he lets her go to only see her take off into a run down the street looking over his shoulder to see what caused the bang instantly Nightwing's eyes widen slightly when he sees a woman crouched down inside of a large crater.

A crater that would crush a couple of automobiles to nothing but ash. A woman that as he watches her open her eyes to look up into his own causes him to hold his breath.

A woman that was breathtaking. If he was being honest with himself the most beautiful woman that his eyes would ever lay upon.

A woman with flawless orange skin. Long red hair flowing down her shoulders. A very unique attire formed of a pair of purple bikini bottoms with two straps of purple fabric going up her sides to wrap around her neck leaving her center completely exposed showing off plenty of cleavage.

Emerald green eyes staring back at him that he could get lost in for hours. A woman that he watches slowly ascend out from the crater with a guarded expression across her face while her hands are locked together in some sort of unique handcuffs across her wrists pinning her hands together.

Suddenly as he watches the mysterious woman descend down next to him with glowing green eyes that force him to step back instantly seeing her hands starting to glow bright green being directed his way Nightwing's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Cooktop!"

Snapping out of his shocked state keeping his eyes on her own slowly Nightwing raises up his hands in surrender causing him to see her cock her head at him.

" Easy. My name is Nightwing and i don't want to hurt you, I just want to help."

Lowering down his left hand slowly Nightwing puts his hand into his jeans pocket causing her to take a step forward at him.

" Gohta! Gohta!"

Feeling the object he is seeking firmly between his fingers slowly Nightwing retracts his hands revealing a lock pick before he raises it up to eye level displaying it to the mysterious woman.

" It's okay look."

Keeping his eyes locked on her own taking a leap of faith taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them as he sees her lowering her arms down reaching out slowly Nightwing unlocks the binds from her wrists and helps her remove them gently from her wrists not catching the curious look coming from the mysterious woman's eyes.

Hearing the sound of the clank of her binds striking against the ground with tremendous force rubbing without taking her eyes away from her savior rubbing her swollen wrists gently into her hands.

" There now maybe we can be done…."

Without having a chance to react as he feels the mysterious woman pulling him into a kiss just as fast as he feels her lips on his suddenly he feels her pulling back to open his eyes to see her green own staring at him with so many emotions he could lose count.

Staring deep into her eyes slowly as his lips curl up into a smile suddenly Nightwing feels himself being pushed back by the mysterious woman to the ground before he watches her eyes glow bright green once again.

" You wish not to be destroyed. You will leave me alone."

Without having a chance to react instantly Nightwing watches the mysterious woman ascend up into the air before instantly as fast as lighting he watches her zoom away.

* * *

 _What the hell was that? Who is she?_

Trying to keep his mind clear of his thoughts shaking his head looking back down towards the streets as images of his encounter with the mysterious woman come flooding back into his mind letting out a sigh bringing his hand up to cover his eyes slowly Nightwing shakes his head.

 _Is she in trouble? Why can't i stop thinking about her._

And that was a question that he already knew the answer to. The kiss. His first kiss. A kiss from a goddesses if he was being honest.

A goddess that was in trouble. By who was still unclear. Whatever that circumstances were he didn't care he had no needed to see her again.

Why he wasn't too sure of. What he knew was something deep within him was calling out for it. Something in him desperately wanted to see her again.

Knowing that the rest of the night is lost glancing down towards his cell phone finding the night still to be young pocketing his mask getting up from his hiding spot in the shadows walking over towards the end of the rooftop without a second thought instantly Nightwing steps off the roof and lands down on a nearby fire escape with a loud clang before with a series of flips he manoevers himself down to ground level not noticing the pair of green eyes watching his every movement with growing interest.

* * *

Hearing the familiar sound of a crowd roaring suppressing the urge to smile blending in perfect with the crowd slowly Dick pushes himself through the crowd to the front of the line unaware that high up in the shadows a pair of green eyes looks on at the scene with interest.

Interest that only grows as she watches deep within the shadows as a large crowd makes a circle around a two men fighting cheering each of the fighters on.

Interest that picks up once she sees Dick getting into the circle once the defeated fighter is dragged out of the circle causing her to lean forward to take a closer look.

Stretching his arms out getting the knots in his shoulders undone ignoring the sound of the roaring crowd cheering for his opponent straightening himself up to look at his opponent's face as he sees the man sizing him up before he grins keeping his emotions masked Dicks stares blankly at him.

Keeping his eyes on him slowly circling around the circle as he sees his opponent doing the same instantly as he sees his opponent charging forward without giving him a chance to react with lighting fast speed rearing back Dick sends a vicious superman punch that lands clean against his opponent's cheek sending him to the ground out cold.

Hearing the sound of loud cheers echoing all around him ignoring the cheers twerking his arm in an attempt to tweak the knot from his shoulder seeing out of the corner of his eye his opponent being dragged away to only be replaced by a bigger foe cracking his neck slightly slowly Dick turns to look up towards the man.

A man that was towering over him with the looks of having every advantage over him. Size,strength,body odor. But he didn't have speed.

Speed that quickly comes to play as Dick avoids a haymaker from the man to only land a vicious punch to the man's stomach completely knocking the wind out of the man before he delivers a vicious elbow down into the middle of the man's back sending him face first into the ground.

Feeling her heartbeat picking up glancing down to hold her chest as a curious look comes across her face slowly the mysterious woman looks back over towards the circle to see Dick easily dispatch another fighter with ease before a small smile comes across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Making sure to keep her distance from him despite the best efforts of the sun to reveal her location sticking high into the shadows as she watches Dick slowly move through the streets into a broken down neighborhood to come to a stop at an alleyway next to a poorly dressed old woman with a curious look coming across her face leaning forward to get a closer look the mysterious woman's interest only picks up by the second as she watches him hand the very same pieces of paper that she had watched him receive just a few short hours ago causing him to be engulfed into the crying woman's arms.

Feeling her lips curling up ignoring the beating of her heart keeping her eyes focused on him seeing him getting up from the ground to walk down the sidewalk pushing herself off the wall that she is leaning against quietly the mysterious woman follows after him.

Seeing him entering into a broken down building with her eyes only widening taking a quick glance around the building looking for any sign of him seeing nothing but windows closing the distance slowly the mysterious woman takes a peek through every single window she comes across before suddenly as she sees him through a window entering into a room quickly the woman ducks her head down before slowly she moves over to the windows side to take a peek inside.

Seeing him throwing off his hoodie to the ground followed by his escrima sticks quickly on top leaving him shirtless staring into his bare back seeing his toned muscles with her interest only feeling a slight blush forming across her face as she sees Dick turning around quickly the mysterious woman ducks her head back around the corner.

Feeling her face heating up and her heart racing in her chest shaking off the feelings taking a deep breathe slowly peeking her head back from around the corner as she finds Dick sitting on his bed with his back to her holding something in his hand with her interest only rising leaning forward the mysterious woman tries to take a closer look of what he is holding finding a picture frame in his hand.

A picture frame from what she could tell must be his family. An older man that she could clearly see the young man in front of her was taking a liking after. A smiling older woman with her arms wrapped around what she guessed to be a younger version of the man before her.

A picture that makes her lips curl up into a smile before as she looks up towards his face instantly her eyes widen when she sees tears trickling down his cheeks.

Tears that continue to fall as she watches him gently trace the faces of his parents completely ignoring the tears that continue to fall down onto the frame.

A state that makes her heart ache and for some odd reason wanting her to go to him. To take him in her arms and tell him that everything would be alright.

The very same feeling she has been having all night as she has followed him through the city. The feeling as though for some odd reason she belonged with him. That he belonged to her.

A feeling she could not shake since the moment she had kissed him instantly allowing her to learn his language. One of the better traits of being an tamaranean.

Reaching out just as her fingers are about to touch the window instantly coming to an halt slowly the mysterious woman pulls back her hand and turns to fly away when a reflection out of the corner of her eye causes her to turn her head back towards the window.

Her reflection. A reflection showing a crying tamaranean. Reaching up towards her cheek instantly as she feels a tear trickling down into her fingers the mysterious woman's eyes widen before after taking a quick glance back at Dick quietly she flies away.

* * *

Letting out a yawn feeling his body aching all over slowly sitting up as he lets out a groan reaching out for his phone feeling the object that he is seeking grazing his fingers snatching the phone from his resting place cracking open an eye to look at the screen instantly Dick lets out a groan when he sees the time displayed on the screen.

 _Great. Another three hours worth of sleep._

Placing the phone back down on his nightstand reaching up gently roaming his hands down his face letting out a sigh slowly Dick gets up from his bed and stretches his back causing a pop to echo before as he lets out a happy sigh slowly he makes his way to the far end of the apartment.

Suppressing a yawn as her eyes threaten to close for her to only snap them wide open suddenly as she sees movement coming from the window instantly feeling wide awake with a smile slowly coming across her face watching from the wall across from the building the mysterious woman watches as Dick disappears out of the room to only appear a few moments later holding some kind of large metal stick.

Keeping her eyes locked on his retreating back as she watches him leave the apartment closing the door behind him with wide eyes pushing herself off the wall slowly the mysterious woman makes her way over towards the building peeking through every nearby window.

Not seeing any sign of him anywhere feeling a frown forming across her face just as she lets out a huff hearing the sound of a door opening from high above with a smile coming across her face slowly the mysterious woman ascends up before as she nears the top of the building peeking over the edge a wide smile forms across her face when she sees Dick with his back to her swinging the staff in fluid motions.

Flawless motions. Motions she had only seen in the best of some warriors on her planet. But what she sees in front of her was different. He was unlike any warrior that she had ever come across before.

A warrior that displayed so much raw power with his precise attacks but yet showed a much gentle side as well. Giving what she now deemed as his winning from the previous night to a homeless woman in need.

How despite it was a contest to see who the better fighter was he would show his opponents respect by bowing to them and helping them up from the ground while everyone else she had encountered before would gloating over their victory. Some even claiming trophies from their opponents.

But not him. He was different. She was sure of it. And she had a real good idea what he is truly like once she had the courage to go speak with him once again.

As for right now? Right now she would enjoy the view being presented to her watching his shirtless form continue to perform a series of highly skilled moves with the weapon in his hand while she watches with a smile across her face and her heart beating.

* * *

Keeping her distance once again from him watching from the shadows as she sees the faint outline of his body hidden amongst the shadows staring down towards an alleyway from atop of an fire escape with her interest at an alltime high leaning forward instantly as she hears voices from down below taking a quick glance seeing a group of hooded figures making there way down the alleyway just as she looks back up suddenly the mysterious woman watches Dick drop down from the fire escape in a series of flips into a crouching position a few feet behind the group causing her cheeks to blush and her heartbeat to pick up.

Looking on in complete silence with only the sound of her heartbeat echoing through her ear with a smile slowly coming across her face staring in complete awe slowly one by one in unison the mysterious woman watches as Dick takes down hooded figure one after another in a series of impressive moves using his escrima sticks as his main source of attacks leaving each and every one of them all face first on the ground.

Some she could see with some serious injuries if the blood forming underneath from their open cuts across their faces was an indication. Others with minor bruising that would heal much quickly in a matter of a few days.

But what she sees. What she sees proves her beliefs. Proved that she was indeed right. He is different from the rest. He doesn't look for glory. He doesn't look to gain power.

Instead he's looking to gain the very same as she is. Looking to gain justice. Looking to help others much like she has. Maybe looking for vengeance like she is.

Snapping out of her thoughts staring down towards the hero with a wide smile across her face seeing movement coming from behind him zeroing in on behind him instantly as she sees a hooded figure pulling out some sort of object out of his pocket to point it at Dick's back without any hesitation in a flash the mysterious woman charges forward at blazing speed with her right hand glowing bright green before without any delay she unleashes a small green energy ball that she referred to as a starbolt down at the hooded man.

Reaching into his pocket as he feels his fingers grazing the burner phone in his pocket hearing a click coming from behind Nightwing's eyes widen before having a chance to respond instantly he hears the man let out a scream in pain as he hears the sound of an explosion coming from behind that causes a small gust of wind to flow through the air and the alleyway to lit up bright green for a split second.

Looking over his shoulder instantly as he sees a hooded thug clutching a stump to his chest while he screams out in pain Nightwing's eyes widen before instantly he feels a large gush of wind striking his front.

As fast as lighting instantly with wide eyes seeing the mysterious woman in front of his eyes holding up the bleeding and screaming thug up high up in the air with glowing green eyes after a few seconds snapping out of his shock reaching out gently Nightwing places a hand down on her shoulder causing her to snap her head to look at him.

Seeing a pair of blue eyes staring gently at her feeling all the anger towards the man in her hands leaving without a second thought with a flick of her wrists instantly the mysterious woman sends the thug flying back first into a wall knocking him out cold before after a few seconds of staring into Nightwing's eyes reaching out gently the woman lays her hand down on his own.

" Koriand'r."

" Richard."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a quick peek around the corner finding nobody in sight emerging out from his hiding spot with his hooded tucked tightly covering his whole entire face waving his hand out behind him slowly Dick makes his way down a familaur street corner as Koriand'r follows after him.

A strange name he thought. But he had seen stranger things. The world had seen stranger things that only provided to never doubt the impossible. And this was indeed one of those times.

A being from another planet. That was what he was guessing she was anyways. Maybe some kind of prisoner that had gotten away from her captors if evidence of the previous night was an indication.

He couldn't be too sure. What he was sure about was everything had changed once he laid his eyes on her green own.

The very same pair of eyes that he can feel watching him now. Feel constantly staring at him as though sizing him up. Staring at him as though he was some kind of specimen.

Something that for some odd reason didn't bother him in the slightest. Instead deep down he wanted her to be staring at him. Wanted her attention to be on him. Something that he couldn't explain in the slightest.

But what he did know was he liked it. He liked being the center of her attention. He just wished why.

A question that unknown to him deep within her own mind Koriand'r goes over. Going over with a real good idea on what it could be. But was it possible? After all they were so rare on her planet. Only time would tell.

In the meantime she would follow after her charge back to his residence looking out for any sort of danger that may linger within the shadows.

Finding no such danger anywhere in sight turning her head back forward to meet his eyes as she sees a flicker of a smile across his face before he quickly turns his head back forward with a slight blush across his face feeling her heartbeat picking up slowly a small smile forms across her face.

Coming to a sudden halt glancing up towards Koriand'r seeing her cocking her head at him reaching up Dick points his index finger up receiving a nod in reply before without any hesitation reaching out he opens up the front door to the complex and makes his way inside as he sees her ascending up into the air out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly rising up until she is floating outside of his apartment window instantly as she sees him entering into his apartment before moments later unlocking the window allowing her entrance inside feeling her lips curling upward without any delay slowly Koriand'r flies through the open window.

Racing up into his apartment making sure to unlock his door as quickly as possible without any hesitation throwing open the door making sure to close it behind him finding her already waiting on the outside of his window racing over with a flick of his wrists opening up the window allowing her access inside just as he is about to close the window right after her to only see her linger through slowly giving him a great view of her ass feeling his face heating up snapping out of his shock instantly Dick closes the window locking it after.

Feeling pleased with herself at seeing his reaction out of the corner of her eye causing her heart beat to pick up glancing around the room taking everything she sees continuing her tour slowly floating out of the room to roam around the apartment as she finds an entire wall made up for different types of martial arts weapons hanging up much like the ones she has seen feeling a smile threatening to break across her face Koriand'r's eyes lit up as one by one she looks through every single weapon feeling a pair of eyes watching her.

Some that she recognized from before. Others that were very knew. Some like some kind of throwing weapon with a couple of sharp ends shaped like some sort of bat. Another a ball that has some kind of button to its side. Perhaps an explosive?

She couldn't tell. What she could tell was he took very good care of his weapons like any warrior should. Flawless blades that looked as though they had been sharpened recently.

Just another thing to add to her list of qualities about the man in front of her that continues to intrigue her. Intrigue that has lead her back here. Lead her inside of his home seeing nothing out of place that wasn't to her liking.

A clean home showing how well kept he has kept his residence. How he wasn't afraid to display what he was proud of across his walls. No pictures of any other female that would have put in a claim for him already.

That was the one thing that deep inside she was more than pleased to see. See that no female on this planet had a claim to this mysterious yet kind hearted man. And she knew why. She just needed to wait a little bit longer to see if her theory was correct.

Slowly making her way over towards the wall grazing her fingers against the cold steel of a metal staff hanging at eye level nodding her head in approval slowly Koriand'r glances over her shoulder to see Dick leaning up against an open doorway looking at her with curiosity.

" Impressive. You must be a great warrior. You take good care of your weapons."

Instantly as she sees his eyes leave her own to look away trying to hide the slight blush that has come across his cheeks feeling her lips curling up into a smile moving away from the wall slowly Koriand'r floats back through the air past Dick and into his bedroom before she descends down onto his bed taking a seat on its side with her legs crossed.

Looking back towards the doorway seeing Dick staring down towards the ground as though trying to avoid her eyes feeling her lips curling up focusing in on his face as if he knew instantly he looks up to stare into her green eyes.

Feeling her eyes once again upon him looking up from the floor as he sees her green eyes staring at him from his bed almost as though she was staring straight into his soul unable to look away Dick looks deep into her eyes.

Eyes that for some reason didn't make him feel nervous. Didn't make him feel scared. Especially after what he had seen her do a short time ago. Seeing a few of her amazing abilities that would make another's eyes pop out of their head with amazement.

Abilities that he could only dream of. Abilities that she could easily dispose of him of if he was to do anything that she deemed to be a threat.

But for some reason he didn't think she would. Didn't think she would ever hurt him. And to tell the honest truth he didn't think he could ever hurt her either.

Something wouldn't allow it. Something deep inside would never allow him to raise a hand up towards her. Even in self defense. A weird feeling that he has never experienced before. But he liked it.

" You don't need to be afraid."

Snapping out of his thoughts focusing back in on her face seeing a small smile staring directly across from him unable to resist returning the smile reaching up gently Dick scratches the back of his neck.

" I'm sorry. I'm not to used to socializing with people anymore. Kind of forgot what it felt like."

Seeing a slight blush coming across his smiling face suppressing the urge to giggle slowly Koriand'r's smile widens.

" It's okay. I'm guessing this must all must be a real shock to you. Me just dropping onto your planet out of the blue. Into your lap so to speak."

Suddenly as she watches Dick shrug his shoulders with an almost casual expression coming across his face instantly Koriand'r's eyes widen.

" To be honest not as much as you might think."

Staring directly at his face seeing if she can detect an bit of dishonesty from his last statement to find nothing but honesty written across his face knitting her eyebrows together Koriand'r narrows her eyes at him.

" Please explain."

Bringing his hand back forward tucking it into his jeans pocket nodding his head without his eyes leaving her own leaning out Dick rests himself against the open doorway.

" It's kind of hard to explain. Nobody really knows how it all started. It just sort of happened. A couple of years ago in a city called Gotham these two heroes came out of nowhere fighting against the crime lords that had taken over the city.

A man and a woman. The man that was dressed in a giant bat costume that used the shadows and stealth tactics to take down every foe that he came across.

But the woman. The woman was something else. She was dressed in some sort of amazon costume and calls herself Wonder Woman. She displayed so much raw strength. There has been reports that she was able to hold up crashing buildings up with her bare hands as though they were nothing more than paper weights.

And her weapons. They were almost godly. Some say that they are. Weapons that could cut anyone down within a blink of an eye. Weapons that couldn't be destroyed."

Seeing the look of awe in her eyes feeling his lips curling up slowly Dick takes a deep breathe.

" When this happened the worldwide leaders of the planet decided to classify her as every other known heroes as metahumans. Beings with extraordinary powers. It wasn't long after until more started to come out of the shadows.

Some with extraordinary abilities. I heard there is a man that has amazing speed that can out run anybody or anything. There's even another that can shot laser beams out of his eyes that can cut through anything."

Processing everything she has just heard seeing only honesty across his face with her eyes twinkling in delight a wide smile comes across Koriand'r's face.

" So you must be one of them then?"

" Huh?"

" A metahuman. I believe that is what you referred to them as."

Unable to look into her twinkling eyes any further dropping his eyes down to the ground slowly Dick slightly shakes his head not seeing the slight frown coming across her face.

" I don't have any powers if that's what you are asking. I'm nothing special."

Feeling her frown only deepening instantly as a smile lits up her face causing Dick to look up at her with confusion slowly Koriand'r shakes her head.

" Not from what i've seen."

Seeing the confusion even now more clear across his uncrossing her legs leaning forward Koriand'r looks Dick straight in the eyes.

" You don't need to have powers to be special. You're special in your own right and from what i've seen so far you've proven this. You're special to me."

Ignoring the burning coming from his cheeks feeling his lips curling up slightly as he watches a wide smile coming across her face unable to suppress it Dick mirrors her face before quickly he breaks off eye contact to glance out the window towards the sky not catching her doing the same.

" It's getting late. You should get some sleep. You can have the bed if you like. We'll talk more in the morning."

Instantly frowning at him glancing around the room seeing nowhere else to sleep Koriand'r's frown deepens before she looks back towards him seeing him move across the room towards his open closet.

" Wait? Where will you sleep then?"

Finding what he is seeking retracting his hands revealing a spare pillow and blanket making his way a short distance from the bed kneeling down Dick rests the items in his hands down on the ground and he lies down resting his head against the pillow comfortably before he closes his eyes not catching the shocked expression across Koriand'r's face.

" That isn't necessary. I'm your guest. It should be…."

" Nope. My place. My rules and rule number one is you get the bed. I get the floor."

Unable to keep the absolute look of shock from breaking across her face without taking her eyes away from his face slowly lying down resting her head comfortably on her arm a small smile comes across Koriand'r's face before she slowly closes her eyes.

" Good night."

Feeling his lips curling up into a small smile tucking his hands firmly underneath his pillow Dick lets out a sigh.

" Good night Koriand'r."

Hearing a silent giggle coming from above him cracking his eyes open to look towards the bed seeing a small smile on her face slowly Dick watches her reposition herself.

" You can call me Kory if you like."

Staring up at her smiling face that looks almost angelic under the moonlight creeping in through the window feeling his smile widening nodding his head gently Dick returns his head back down to his pillow and closes his eyes unaware that her face breaks out into a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Resting peacefully on the mattress with her hands tucked firmly underneath the soft fabric of the pillow her head is lying on with a small smile across her face as Koriand'r's dreams start to take a turn for the better suddenly hearing a mumble coming from the ground below almost instantly she snaps her eyes open to look down.

With her eyes widening at what she sees snapping up to a sitting position with her eyes glued to his sweat covered face seeing his whole entire body starting the thrash slowly across the ground a sight that only makes her heart ache with pain with every passing second without any hesitation sliding down the bed's side to a kneeling position by his side reaching out gently Koriand'r lays her hand down on his cheek instantly causing her to watch his body stiffen from her touch.

Gliding her hand up into his hair gently dropping down to the floor next to him to stare into his face hearing only the sounds of mumbles that she couldn't quite understand ignoring the constant pain in her heart from seeing him like this gently Koriand'r roams her hands through his hair watching his entire face seeing a mixture of emotions coming across it with every stroke.

" Shhh. It's alright. Everything's alright. You're safe now."

Keeping her strokes smooth and soft feeling his head leaning closer into her hand by the second as a flicker of a smile comes across his face feeling her own lips curling up Koriand'r lays perfectly still contempt to watch his face contort into a peaceful state.

A state that as she watches slowly grow only makes her smile widen and her heart beat pick up. An action that was so very new to her. Something she had never experienced before. She had heard stories about it happening but could it really be happening to her?

That she wasn't sure of. It was only of legend of course. A legend that had only happened a few times in her planet's history.

But all of the signs were there. The sudden connection between the two. The need to be near him. A pull that was so great it had brought her back to him not even an hour after her arrival here on this planet.

A pull that she was sure was affecting him as well if what she has witnessed has been an idenication. Witnessed him constantly in thought and looking out towards the distance as though he was thinking about her.

An almost obnoxious and selfish thought on her part before she would witness him brushing his lips with his fingers as though he was reliving their first encounter.

Remembering what her lips had tasted like. And she was doing the same. A kiss that although she didn't need to kiss him on the lips but could have instead done so on the cheek in order to receive the same result as though on impulse from something inside demanding her to do so she had claimed his lips as her own.

A simple gently quick kiss that if she was to be honest send an jolt through her entire body. Sent a warm feeling that she had to quickly squash not fully understanding what was happening before she made a hasty retreat to only end up here now.

And she wasn't complaining. In fact she would happily embrace this. This feeling of belonging for the first time in her life. Feeling as though she had a true purpose. And for some reason this purpose was him.

This kind hearted but yet battle ready warrior in front of her. A warrior that she has seen take down enemy after enemy with ease never showing any sort of cockiness. Never showing any sort of edge saying he was superior than them.

Instead she has seen only a man that thought what he was doing was right. Going out seeking justice when no one else would. Something that after less than forty eight hours of knowing him has only made her heart swell with pride.

Taking her eyes away from Dick to glance up towards the mattress than back towards him instantly as a small smile comes across her face reaching up with her free hand feeling her fingers gripping the object she seeks with a slight tug Koriand'r pulls the blanket that had been resting on the bed down and places it over both her and him before leaning down with her eyes never leaving his face reaching down Koriand'r tucks her arm underneath her head as she continues to roam her fingers through his hair.

An action that brings an overwhelming feeling of calm within her with every passing second. Brings her an overwhelming sense of belonging. Belonging that unknown to her as though her body as acting on its own slowly moves forward before she gently lays a kiss down on his forehead.

A gentle kiss that she didn't know would change things forever. Change forever from a jolt sent to one another that would forever link their lives together.

Suddenly as though she had gained a jolt of energy seeing a orange glowing through her eyelids snapping open her eyes instantly as she sees her entire body starting to glow along with his own that seems to only be getting brighter and brighter until it disappears within a flash a few seconds later unable to comprehend what she had just witness looking down towards Dick's face seeing a wide smile plastered across his face feeling her own face mirroring his own leaning down gently Koriand'r rests her head against his shoulder only to feel his arm snake around her waist to pull her closer to his side.

Feeling a comforting yet chilling sensation running up and down her spine as though she was just struck with lighting seeing a flicker of an orange glow surrounding them with her face breaking into a bright smile slowly she closes her eyes laying her hand down gently across his chest in possession as she sees through her closed eyelids the glow getting even brighter as though it was a beacon of light.

A beacon with every passing second only makes her smile widening as she snuggles closer into his chest before she lets the darkness take her.

* * *

Feeling a small ounce of weight pressed against his side letting out a groan as he reaches his hand up intending to scratch at a sudden itch on his nose only feeling not having the ability to do so cracking open his eyes seeing a lock of auburn hair blocking his view closing his eyes after a few seconds instantly Dick snaps his eyes wide open and glances down to only have his eyes widen further at what he sees.

Koriand'r snuggled up to his side with her head firmly resting on his chest using him as her own personal pillow while his arm is snaked firmly around her waist.

A sight that he dare not to move. Dare not to move to wake this beauty. This beauty that is resting against him looking so angelic. This beauty that he so desperately wanted to touch.

To hold in his arms. To feel his lips upon her own once again to savor the taste of what her lips taste like.

A thought that only makes his eyes go as wide as saucers. A thought that wasn't there the previous evening. A thought that deep within he wanted desperately to become a reality.

Wanted to hold this beauty in his arms for eternity. Another strange thought. Why was he having these thoughts?

Thoughts that have suddenly come flooding into his mind overnight filling his mind up with only thoughts about her. A very strange occurance. But not an unwelcomed one.

Not an unwelcomed one with the feeling he is feeling deep inside. Feeling truly happy for the first time. Feeling as though somehow he was now….whole.

Feeling her starting to stir from his chest looking down slowly as he watches Koriand'r turn her head slightly to look up towards him with sleepy eyes that instantly lit up with delight and happiness within a blink of an eye feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Dick watches a wide smile come across her face.

" Hi."

" Hi."

Staring deep into her eyes feeling the happiness just bouncing off from them as he hears her letting out a yawn causing her to instantly blush a sight that he immediately thought was adorable slowly Dick's smile widens.

" Umm….I don't mean to sound rude but how did this happen?"

Feeling his had brushing away from the top of her waist glancing up towards his hand as she watches him point slowly at them with her lips curling up repositioning herself to lay down on her arm hovering slightly over him reaching out gently Koriand'r lays her hand down on his cheek causing his eyes to leave her own for a split second to look at her hand.

" You were having a bad dream last night and my presence helped calm you down."

Instantly feeling his face starting to heat up looking down his chest in an attempt to avoid her eyes feeling her thumb gently rubbing his cheek slowly Dick looks back up to see Koriand'r staring directly at him with a look of understanding across her face.

" There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I have them too."

Feeling his heart thumping against his chest as he continues to stare into her eyes feeling her rubbing his cheek gently Dick leans into her touch causing a flicker of a smile to come across her face.

" Do you want to talk about it? Talking about it usually helps me."

Opening his mouth just as he is about to respond looking deep into her eyes seeing nothing but understanding that for some odd reason makes the excuse that he had on the tip of his tongue become amute glancing down trying his best to avoid her eyes to build back up his defenses instantly Dick feels his head being turned back up towards her seeing no change in her eyes causing his newly formed shields to slowly crumple under her gaze.

" It's okay to be afraid. You can trust me."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice believing her almost instantly as though something else was telling him to taking a deep breathe Dick slightly nods his head into her hand causing him to feel her thumb stroking his cheek without her facial features changing even the slightest.

" It's the same dream that i have every single night."

Seeing memory after memory flashing before his eyes blinking away the burning sensation taking a deep breathe slightly shaking his head Dick returns his eyes back to Koriand'r's own seeing her slightly nodding as though to continue.

" Before i moved here to Bludhaven, I used to be apart of this world wide traveling circus."

Seeing a bit of confusion in her eyes a flicker of a smile comes across Dick's face.

" It's like be a traveling performer. We went from city to city putting on hundreds of shows for people."

Instantly seeing Koriand'r's eyes twinkling in delight feeling his lips curling up for a split second slowly Dick takes a deep breathe.

" I used to perform in this act along with my parents. We called ourselves The Flying Graysons. We performed death defying acrobatics in front of live crowds and were usually the last act in a show.

We were so good. They were so good."

Shaking his head as images come flooding in from the most painful night of his life blinking away the burning sensation in his eyes Dick looks down towards his chest not seeing Koriand'r's eyes widen with nothing but concern radiating from them.

" One night after our act was done when the tent was being packed up, I went outside to play with this elephant one of the performers used for his act when i heard this heated argument taking place behind a closed off section of the tent.

I snuck over and peeked inside to find the circus director Mr Haley having this argument with a man offering him and the circus protection named Tony Zucco.

Mr Haley wasn't having any of it especially when Mr Zucco started threatening him before as he left Zucco swore that he would regret his decision."

Feeling his eyes getting watery quickly blinking away the tears away hoping she didn't catch a sight of them slowly Dick takes a shaky breath.

" The next night when my parents and i were about to perform everything was going as it usually did. We climbed up high above into the rafters and waived to the crowd but we didn't notice him making his way out of the tent.

When my father and mother started to walk across the ropes, I heard this snapping sound coming from nearby. That's when it happened.

They didn't even have a chance to get to safety. The rope just snapped and they disappeared into the darkness."

Unable to hold them back any longer feeling tears trickling down his cheeks snapping his eyes shut Dick feels Koriand'r gently rubbing away the tears from his eyes not catching her own tears trickling down her cheeks.

" It just doesn't stop. I dream about that moment every single night. No matter how much i try, I have to watch them die over and over again. I can still hear the crowd screaming."

Without any hesitation reaching over with lightning fast speed Koriand'r brings Dick close to her bringing him into an embrace feeling her shoulder instantly starting to get wet before gently she starts to rub his back as she closes her eyes trying to suppress her own tears.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Feeling content to not move from her spot for the next few minutes as she continues to hold him only feeling his tears trickling down her exposed shoulder blinking away the stinging sensation in her own eyes gently Koriand'r continues to rub his back listening to the sounds of his breathing getting lower by the minute.

" Did you catch him?"

Instantly feeling his body stiffen within her own hearing nothing but pure silence that spoke volumes tightening her grip around him leaning down gently Koriand'r rests her head against the side of his own.

" You did the right thing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. There are different types of monsters in this universe.

Terrible ones that don't understand what true pain their actions will cause until it is too late. And for that they cannot continue to live any further.

If they were allowed too they would just cause even more pain to others. You did the right thing."

Feeling his body starting to relax within her embrace feeling her lips tugging upward feeling him starting to pull back from her leaning back as she looks into his blue eyes seeing so many different emotions radiating from them that she couldn't keep tracking seeing movement out of the corner of her eye without having a chance to react feeling his hand coming up to tuck a loose piece of her hair behind her ear before resting against her cheek a wide smile forms across Koriand'r's face.

Staring into her eyes feeling at peace for the first time in a long time without giving her a chance to react closing the distance between them leaning his head forward Dick presses his lips gently to her own causing Koriand'r's eyes to widen before after a few seconds as he feels her recovering from her shock slowly Dick feels her lips moving against his own as her hands make their way behind the back of his neck.

Instantly snapping back to reality quickly breaking off the kiss to see Koriand'r opening her eyes and slightly pouting her lips at him with his eyes going wide slowly Dick shakes his head.

" I shouldn't have done that."

Seeing his eyes dropping down to his lap feeling the stinging sensation still on her lips that seems to be sending a jolt throughout her entire body with a small smile coming across her face retracting her hand slightly to rest against under his chin gently Koriand'r raises his head up to look him in the eyes.

" Why? I wanted you too."

Just as she sees his eyes widening from shock without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Koriand'r crashes her lips back to his own gently maneuvering her hands back around the back of his neck as she feels his hands gently on her waist that sends a chill up and down her spine before as she feels him breaking off she opens her eyes to see him looking at her with slight confusion across his face.

" But why? I don't understand."

Seeing a bright smile light up her face that instantly sends a warm feeling through his body gently Dick feels her hand snaking its way around his neck to rest against his cheek.

" Because i've chosen you. From where i'm from we choose our mates early on in our lives. We've only known each other for a short period of time but i see strength within you.

I see great power inside of you to do good instead of to destroy. Your haunted by your past but you don't allow it to control you. Just as the same is for me.

We have only known each other for a short time but when i look into your eyes, I see a future. When we first met and you're eyes met my own what did you feel?

Did you feel a jolt? This pull towards me like i did for me?"

Instantly getting her answer in the form of his eyes widening suppressing a giggle gently Koriand'r rubs his cheek feeling him leaning into her touch.

" You can still feel it can't you? This pull towards me as i do for you. It's a bond that has been written through my planet's history for centuries.

It is written that once every century a tamaranean will experience this bond with another. It is said that when it occurs the recipients will have found their soulmates that they are meant to be with."

Without taking her eyes away from his own removing a hand from the back of his neck grabbing a hold of the purple strap covering her right side in a sudden motion slowly Koriand'r pulls it to the side exposing her right breast revealing a tattoo just above her breast.

A tattoo that had not been there the previous day. A symbol. The symbol of legend. The symbol marking that she had been chosen by the gods. A symbol showing they had been bonded for life.

The very same symbol that she knew would be on her mate's chest right in front of her as well. Symbols that according to legend over time would allowed them to feel the others emotions.

A thought that makes her slightly blush for a split second before it disappears as a brief history about her people come into her mind. A history that told of their emotions controlling their actions. Every single emotion.

Pleased at seeing the shocked look but yet almost hungry look for her in his eyes returning the strap back down to her side reaching up gently Koriand'r rests her hand back down on his cheek only feeling him leaning into her touch.

Trying his best to comprehend everything that he is hearing trying to find someway to argue against this but for some odd reason deep inside not being able to have the ability or desire to do so gently Dick leans into her touch causing her smile to widen some.

" So it's like a match made in heaven?"

" Pardon? What is this heaven that you speak of?"

Suppressing the urge to chuckle seeing true curiosity radiating from her eyes slowly a small smile comes across his face.

" It's this expression that we have here on Earth. It means that you have found your perfect match in every single way. Your other half so to speak. Your soulmate."

Instantly as a smile lights up her face causing her to see his smile widen Koriand'r nods her head as she looks him in the eyes.

" Then yes. That would be accurate."

Letting out a small laugh as he hears her letting out a giggle instantly Dick watches her facial features drastically change into an look of desire causing his laughing to come to a drastic halt.

" And you also have the most beautiful blue eyes that i have ever seen."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning back forward Koriand'r crashes her lips back to his own instantly wrapping her arms back around the back of his neck as she feels his arms wrapping around her waist before slowly without breaking off the kiss she feels herself being dragged down on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Letting out a sigh feeling his fingers gently roaming through her hair in soft and gentle strokes letting his fingers curl small locks up around his fingers feeling a wide smile coming across from her face without even daring to move from her spot on his chest with her smile only widening with every passing second Koriand'r remains perfectly still just enjoying the feeling of his fingers stroking her scalp.

Enjoying the feeling as though she was the most precious thing in the entire universe to him. A feeling that only sends pleasant chills up and down her entire body for feeling this for the first time.

Feeling truly wanted for the first time in her life. Feeling truly cherished. Something she would have brushed away just mere days ago as a hopeful thought. Hopeful that one day someone would see her like this. Would treat her like this.

But it then happened. She had arrived here on this planet. This unknown planet not knowing what to expect. And here she received her biggest surprise.

Received a gift that had only been given to very selected few in her planet's history. Been given a sacred bond. A bond that showed true love. Showed that she had found her true other half.

Something that very few if any have ever experienced before. Finding the one that they truly belonged with. And she had found him.

Her knight in shining armor. Wait? That wasn't right. She didn't need protecting. The missing piece to her soul. Yeah that sounded more right.

A piece she never thought she would find. Never thought she would find herself whole. But she was and she happy for it. Happy to know that by some miracle she had found her missing piece in the form of Richard Grayson.

A man that she was looking forward to getting to know better. Especially another part of him that she had felt poking her exposed thighs during their last exchange.

No words needing to be said. Only through their actions was needed. And the message had been delivered to her loud and clear.

He desired her. Truly desired her. Just like she did him. A strange feeling that had manifested itself within just a few short hours of her watching him.

Strange to want someone. To wanting to be noticed by someone all the time every single second. But she knew why.

The bond. The sacred bond. A bond that would unite them as one. Unite them mind,body,and soul through the years.

Something that could have taken years for them to achieve if they stayed at the pace they were going on. But it was not meant to be. The bond would not allow it.

It would not allow time to be a factor. Instead it would unlock their hidden feelings for each other. Unlock the inner desire to be near one another the moment their eyes met and their destinies were written forever.

And she couldn't be any more happier for it.

" We should really get up."

Letting out a sigh nodding her head gently into his chest feeling his hand continuing to roam softly through her hair feeling no attempt on his part to get up from the ground after a few seconds turning her head slightly to look up a slightly confused look comes across Koriand'r's face when she sees his face looking so calm with no signs of wanting to move.

" Don't you want to get up?"

Staring deep into her eyes feeling his lips curling up causing her own smile to come across her face tightening his grip around her face slowly Dick shrugs his shoulders causing her to tilt her head at him.

" I said we should get up but if you were in my shoes then you wouldn't want to get up. Especially since i'm holding a goddess in my arms."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile leaning up quickly Koriand'r pecks Dick on the lips before she returns her head back down to his chest snuggling even closer into his side.

" Princess."

" Hmm?"

" I'm a princess not a goddess. Although i do feel like one in your arms."

Instantly feeling her cheeks blushing slightly burying her head into his chest hoping to avoid his eyes without having a chance to react Koriand'r feels a gentle kiss being planted on the top of her head causing a wide smile to break across her face.

" You're not pulling my leg are you? You really are a princess right?"

" Yes? And why would i want to pull your leg? I need both of your legs to function properly."

Letting out a chuckle causing her to look up towards him with confusion leaning down gently Dick presses his lips to her forehead before he pulls back to smile down towards her.

" This is another one of your planet's silly expressions isn't it?"

Seeing him nodding his head feeling her lips curling up slightly shaking her head slowly Koriand'r returns her head back down to his chest.

" But to answer your question yes, I am a princess. Or at least, I was anyways."

Feeling a pair of eyes looking down towards her with interest without looking up Koriand'r' snuggles even closer into his side placing a leg over his own.

" Give me some time. I will tell you everything that has happened in my past just like you have done for me but i ask that you please be patient. I still haven't had the time to process it all yet."

Nodding his head gently tightening his hold around her waist only hearing a happy sigh in reply looking up to stare at the ceiling for the next few minutes as he strokes her hair in silence instantly as a small smile comes across his face slowly Dick looks down towards her.

" When we first met. Was that your natural language that you were speaking to me with?"

Feeling her nodding her head gently into his chest slowly Dick's smile widens.

" Will you teach me how to speak it? It wouldn't be good if i didn't know how to speak my soul mate's natural language now would it?"

Instantly snapping her head up to look into his eyes as she sees nothing but honesty radiating from them feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness flow through her without giving him a chance to react closing the distance between them instantly Koriand'r crashes her lips to his own before she pulls with a beaming smile.

" Oh Dick that's a glorious idea! I'll get started teaching you immediately."

Suddenly as she hears the sound of Dick's stomach grumbling causing his face to blush slightly instantly Koriand'r lets out a few giggles.

" As soon as we have something to eat."

Instantly seeing his blush deepening feeling her lips curling up shaking her head wiggling out of his embrace rising up to her feet slowly bending down Koriand'r starts to stretch out trying to loosen up her limbs as she feels a pair of eyes watching her every movement.

Something that please her greatly as she takes her time tweaking her limbs before she turns back towards Dick with a grin across her face.

Unable to take his eyes away as he watches Koriand'r bend down to stretch giving him a clear shot of her ass that seems to be held tightly in her purple bikini bottoms just as he sees her turning around looking up instantly Dick feels his face burning up when he sees her staring down towards him with a pleased look across her face.

Closing the distance between them making sure to sway her hips kneeling down gently Koriand'r sits down on Dick's lap instantly feeling something poking her causing the twinkle in her eyes to intensify as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck before leaning over gently she pecks him on the lips.

" There is no need to be shy. You can have me whenever you want my love."

Suddenly as she feels her own stomach grumbling fighting back the blush that is coming across her cheeks a sheepish grin forms across Koriand'r's face.

" As soon as you make me something to eat."

Feeling his hand being grabbed without having a chance to react instantly Dick feels himself being pulled off from the ground to hover a few inches above the floor before slowly he watches himself being floated out of the room through the kitchen by Koriand'r.

Instantly feeling his hand being let go causing his feet to hit the ground turning his head to look towards her seeing her only smiling sheepishly at him returning the smile making his way over towards his fridge reaching out Dick cracks open the door before he glances back towards her seeing her sitting on top of the kitchen table with her legs crossed as she twirls a piece of her long auburn hair gently through her fingers.

" So what would you like for breakfast?"

Without letting go of her hair casually shrugging her shoulders a small smile comes across Koriand'r's face.

" Whatever you would like will be fine."

Nodding his head slightly reaching into the fridge retrieving a few items from within turning on his heels reaching back to gently kick to door shut behind him slowly making his way over towards a nearby countertop gently depositing the items on top to go retrieve a frying pan from a nearby shelf unknown to his knowledge from just behind him with her eyes twinkling with interest Koriand'r' looks on unable to take her eyes away from the scene before her that just simply interests her.

Food items one after another that she didn't recognize being dipped into some kind of circular metal object. Very bizarre for her to see. But yet everything she has seen so far has been bizarre. What would make this any different?

With her interest only picking up with every passing second after what seemed like seconds only to be a few minutes as she sees Dick resting a couple of plates down onto the empty table filled with different types of bizarre food items that instantly invade her nostrils sending a delicious smell through the air taking a seat on the opposite side of the table with interest Koriand'r watches him fix a plate filled with everything on the table before she watches him place the filled plate in front of her.

Looking down with a sense of awe radiating from her eyes as she takes in everything that she sees slowly Koriand'r turns her head back up to look at him finding him fixing a plate for himself.

" What is this?"

Looking up from his plate seeing Koriand'r looking down towards her plate with a raised eyebrow swallowing his mouthful of eggs reaching out Dick points his fork at her plate.

" That right there is a breakfast for champions. Scrambled eggs,bacon,and a slice of toast."

" Eggs? Eggs from what?"

" A chicken?"

" A chicken? Oh! A chickadee!"

Suddenly as he sees Koriand'r digging into her plate smiling at every bite that she takes unable suppress it instantly Dick bursts out laughing causing her to look up towards him with a tilted head and a slight pout on her lips.

" What? What is it? Do i have something on my face?"

Reaching up to gently every spot on her face feeling nothing but smooth skin slowly Koriand'r's pout deepens when she sees Dick shaking his head.

" It's nothing. I've just never met anyone that has been so excited about chickens before."

" Oh? But Dick they're so beautiful! You should see them on my planet. Them and their fluffy wings. They're so cute!"

Unable to suppress it any longer as he bursts out laughing causing a wide smile to form across her face reaching up gently Dick wipes his eyes.

" Chickadees huh? Just how big are these things."

Without saying a word taking a bite of her eyes instantly feeling a warm feeling deep inside Koriand'r nods her head before she swallows her bite to beam at Dick.

" Oh, I wish you could see them. I would have taken you on a ride on their backs."


	6. Chapter 6

" That was a most glorious meal! You must cook for us more often!"

Letting out a chuckle rinsing off the last of the dirty dishes gently placing the dish in his hand down on a nearby rack with a smile coming across his face turning on his heels finding Koriand'r beaming at him from her seat on the top of the kitchen table feeling his smile widening Dick shrugs his shoulders.

" If that is your wish princess than i'll continue to do so. Although you might want to damper your expectations a bit. I'm not that good of a cook."

Pouting at what she is hearing instantly a small grin comes across her face before with her eyes never leaving his own slowly she makes her way over towards him to wrap her arms gently around the back of his neck pressing her chest up against his own.

" Well then, I guess we'll just have to come up with a reward system then won't we?"

Feeling his cheeks burning up as he hears her letting out a giggle causing a small smile to form across his face without having a chance to react instantly Dick feels her pressing her lips to his own snaking her tongue into his mouth to his shock causing him to instantly start to kiss her back with equal intensity before he opens his eyes to see her staring at him with a grin when he feels her pulling back suddenly.

" That is only a small preview of what is yet to come."

Gently pushing herself away tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear a small smile comes across Koriand'r's face before gently taking a hold of his hand slowly she starts to lead him back towards his bedroom.

" But that can wait. First we must get started on your lessons. Oh i'm so happy that you are learning about my culture, I could kiss a gorkin!"

Not understanding or even taking a guess as what a gorkin in looking towards her face seeing a beaming smile that only seems to be getting wider feeling his own smile coming across his face unknown to his knowledge slowly Dick's feet leave the ground as Koriand'r ascends up into the air.

Feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness through her unable to suppress it any longer as she lets out a squeal in delight snapping around to bring Dick up to her leaning over gently Koriand'r presses her lips to his own gently wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as she feels his arms circling around her waist.

Breaking off the kiss opening his eyes as he sees her beaming at him returning the smile seeing a familiar object at the corner of his eye looking down instantly Dick's eyes widen slightly when he sees how far from the ground they are before he turns his sights back to Koriand'r.

" Umm….Koriand'r?"

" Yes?"

Seeing him nod his head down glancing away from his eyes to look down instantly Koriand'r's eyes widen when she sees them hovering high up in the air over his bedroom bed almost hitting their heads against the ceiling above them feeling her cheeks burning slight slowly Koriand'r lowers them back down to rest down on the bed before she positions herself to straddle his lap with a smile across her face.

" That's better. Now where do you want to begin?"

Feeling his fingers running up and down her sides causing her to shiver with pleasure despite her best attempts to suppress them a wide smile comes across Koriand'r's face before she lets out a giggle.

Unable to help himself running his fingers up and down her exposed sides feeling her only shivering in delight from his touch causing a sense of desire to run through him not catching what she had just said snapping out of his thoughts Dick looks up into her eyes seeing her staring at him happily.

" I'm sorry what was that?"

Letting out a giggle feeling his thumbs stroking her sides shaking her head slightly despite the wide smile across her face leaning forward gently Koriand'r pecks him on the lips.

" I said where would you like me to begin?"

Staring deep into her eyes only seeing them shining with delight feeling his lips curling up leaning over gently Dick presses his lips back to her own.

" In truth, I want to know everything about you."

Feeling her smile only widening pecking him gently on the lips slowly Koriand'r watches his eyes leave her own to glance down towards her attire.

" But first before we begin we have some errands to run."

" Errands?

" We need to get you some new clothes."

Glancing down at her attire with a frown coming across her face slowly Koriand'r looks back up towards Dick with a slightly tilted head.

" And what is the matter with my uniform? Do i look like a frocklin?"

" Frocklin?"

" On my planet the term can as be referred to as a freak. Is that what i look like here?"

Seeing a worried look instantly coming across her face quickly Dick shakes his head as his grip around her waist tightens.

" No,no,no nothing like that. It will just help you blend in better that's all. Let's just say you wouldn't exactly blend in that well with what you're currently wearing."

" And why is that?"

" Well…."

Staring deep into her eyes seeing only curiosity radiating from them letting out a sigh slightly Dick shakes his head.

" You're really gonna make me say it aren't you?"

" Say what?"

Keeping his eyes on her own seeing her eyes starting to twinkle feeling his lips twitching letting out a chuckle Dick shakes his head causing her twinkle to only intensify.

" Fine, I don't want any other guy staring at you as though you are a piece of meat. If that happened then i would be left with no choice other than to kill them and string up on a lamp post…."

Instantly feeling her lips back onto his causing the sentence to die in his throat returning the kiss with equal intensity causing him to feel her shivering in delight in his arms after a few seconds Dick feels her breaking off the kiss to only open his eyes to see her staring happily at him.

" Oh? Does that mean that i can do the same if any female looks towards you? If so than i have many ideas on what, I can…."

Instantly as she feels his lips on her own mimicking her last action feeling her lips curling upright Koriand'r returns the kiss with equal passion before she breaks off to look towards him with a grin plastered across her face.

" Does that answer your question?"

Without uttering a single word nodding her head in reply leaning over gently Koriand'r pecks Dick on the lips before slowly a slight pout forms across her face when she feels him picking her up off from his lap and setting her down into a sitting position on the bed.

" Wait? If i don't blend in already then how are we going to get me some new clothes?"

Getting up from the bed to stretch out his arms after a few seconds of going over his options suddenly a wide smile comes across Dick's face.

" I have an idea."

With an interested look forming across her face with her eyes never leaving him for a split second as she watches Dick move around the room with his head in constant motion as though he is in search of something tilting her head slightly to the side instantly as she sees a grin form across his face without having a chance to react suddenly Koriand'r watches him snatch up an unique set of attire off from the ground that seemed to be for one's lower body and display it up for her to see to only have her suspicions proven to be correct.

" What's that?"

Extending his hand out only feeling her taking the pair of jeans gently out of his hand with a smile creeping up on his face slowly Dick watches her gently roam her fingers across the fabric of the jeans as her eyes staring down with a look of curiosity.

" Those my princess are what earthlings call jeans. You'll see most people wearing them on this planet. Some even wear more….unique styles."

" Unique?"

" Shorter….tighter…."

Instantly feeling his cheeks burning up snapping his head to look away from her face not catching the sheepish smile coming across her face moving over towards his closet reaching in slowly Dick starts to move through his shirt rack unaware that from behind him slowly Koriand'r gets up from the bed with the jeans in her hands before she wiggles into them.

Stepping into the jeans looking down instantly liking what she sees just as she lets go of the fabric suddenly a frown forms across her face when she feels the jeans falling down to her knees.

" Umm Dick? Are they supposed to do that?"

Glancing over his shoulder instantly as he sees Koriand'r pouting down towards the pair of jeans that are hanging loosely by her knees shaking off the sudden thought that emerges into his mind of her lying on the bed behind her naked seeing the solution to the problem resting against the footboard turning on his heels slowly Dick makes his way over towards her seeing her eyes looking up to meet his own.

Grabbing a hold of a black belt resting against the footboard kneeling down slightly to grab a hold of the ends of the jeans causing his eyes to slowly roam down her body fighting the blush that is threatening to break across his face rising up from the ground making sure to bring the jeans up with him to the proper position without letting go slowly Dick applies the belt around her waist holding the jeans up properly before reaching down letting out a breathe that he was holding grabbing a hold of the zipper with a gentle tug Dick brings the zipper up.

Following his movements like a hawk as she watches him slowly kneel down until he is almost eye level with her womanhood causing her to hold her breathe and suppress a shiver from feeling his hot breath hitting the outer parts of her purple bikini feeling her lips twitching upward with her eyes never leaving him slowly Koriand'r watches Dick rise up to his feet bringing the fabric of the jeans up from her knees and back up to her waist before with interest she watches him take the newly acquired black fabric in his hand and tightly but not too tight wrap the fabric around her waist holding the jeans up properly causing a wide smile to form across her face.

Hearing a silent click glancing down as she sees his hand zipping up an opening so close to a sensitive part of her body causing her cheeks to blush slightly just as she feels him letting go looking up without having a chance ro react Koriand'r watches him make his way back over to the closet and retrieve yet another piece of clothing.

Seeing the item that he is seeking buried slightly in the back moving a few items to the side reaching out Dick grabs a hold of an old leather jacket from his closet before slowly he makes his way back over to Koriand'r with a smile across his face.

" This used to be my father's. He had this motorcycle that he used to carry around with us when we traveled with the circus.

Whenever we traveled to a new city my dad used to take me on what he called scouting missions. In reality he was just looking to find the best burger in the city to eat.

He always joked that he would eat every single burger in the world."

Taking the jacket gently in her hands feeling her smile widening with every passing second her fingers roam through the fabric after a few seconds Koriand'r looks up towards Dick with an look of interest in her eyes.

" Burger? What's a burger?"


	7. Chapter 7

Not believing what she is seeing before her very eyes with her eyes constantly glancing around in wonder of the scenery around her as she feels her hand being gently squeezed to only return the gesture almost automatically feeling a slight tug without putting up any sort of resistance with her eyes darting all over the place taking everything she sees in slowly Koriand'r feels herself being lead forward by Dick deeper inside.

Deeper inside of a place that she could only describe as wonderful,delightful. Store after store across the walls with most displaying their products proudly in their display windows.

Some products that instantly catch her interest in the form of a few coats that she can see are made of some kind of fur. Others showing how advanced their culture truly has become with things such as televisions and tablets displaying images from across the world.

Something that she couldn't quite understand as nothing be shown was anywhere nearby for her to see from what she could tell.

 _This is glorious!_

Unable to keep the smile from breaking across her face looking around from person to person seeing the crowds roaming around from place to place as though they had their own missions to fulfill much like her own keeping her eyes roaming instantly as she finds a young couple just ahead of him walking together side by side with wide smiles across their faces keeping her eyes locked on them slowly Koriand'r starts to mimic the girl in front of her by scooting closer over towards Dick's side before as though he was doing the same instantly Koriand'r feels his hand leaving her own only to find itself around her waist pulling her closer.

A gesture that only makes her smile break out into a bright one before as she sees the girl in front of her reaching down slowly mimicking her instantly as she tucks her hand into the back of Dick's back pocket and gives his ass cheek a firm squeeze causing him jump up slightly in surprise to look at her with a wide grin across her face slowly she looks back around her surroundings.

Instantly as they come up towards a large store from the outside looked as though they sold all types of different and unique clothes for all ages that catches her eye with her eyes twinkling in delight keeping a firm hold around him causing him to jump up slightly from her action without any delay instantly Koriand'r takes off into the air bringing Dick with her towards the store causing a widespread of gasps to echo all around her.

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings slowing down her speed and ascending higher up into the air in order to take a better look around instantly as she finds a group of females huddled around a section of the store laughing and giggling amongst themselves while a few of them are holding a few different types of fabric that catch her attention slowly Koriand'r guides Dick through the air and over towards the group of girls before slowly as she descends down causing the girls to instantly let out a scream and run away fighting a frown that is threatening to break across her face to look at a display hanger in front of her instantly Koriand'r's eyes light up at what she sees.

Without any delay reaching out as she grabs a hold of a white t shirt with the saying hello kitty over a couple of pink kittens playing feeling her eyes twinkling in delight instantly Koriand'r lets out a squeal of delight and holds the shirt up to her chest.

" Oh Dick! This is so glorious! Just look at them. They're so cute!"

Unable to hold it in from seeing the absolutely adorable look across her face instantly letting out a chuckle slowly Dick shakes his head and leans up against a nearby clothes rack as he looks on as Koriand'r grabs a couple more of the same shirt but in different colors off a nearby rack and press them up to her chest with a wide smile across her face.

 _Huh? No matter what planet they're from nothing changes. Woman still love to shop. Although this isn't as bad as other guys make it out to be. I wonder what the big deal is anyways?_

Hearing another squeal in delight coming from the woman in question snapping out of his thoughts as he feels his hand being gently grabbed without having a chance to react instantly Dick feels himself soaring through the air being dragged behind by Koriand'r as she flies over towards a nearby wall with a female manikin wearing a short purple shirt along with a matching purple skirt that is being held up by a belt with the same shade as the clothes.

An outfit that makes her eyes twinkle in delight as she touches the fabric of the skirt instantly liking what she is feeling before instantly as she sees the same purple skirt in a pile along with a variety of different color ones she snatches two pairs off from the top and places them under her arms along with a few selected kitty shirts from before.

Looking back towards Dick seeing him smiling at her as she returns the smile hearing hushed whispers coming from all around them snapping her head to look around finding numerous people of all ages looking over towards them with even a few pointing their fingers at them some with even disgust feeling a swell of anger and rage building up inside of her unknown to her knowledge slowly her eyes start to glow bright green causing everyone in question to slowly start to back away.

Seeing what is happening in front of him reaching out as he gently takes her hand within his own causing her head to instantly snap towards him feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly as he watches her eyes return back to normal and her start to return the smile squeezing her hand slowly Dick nods his head over towards the crowd causing her eyes to flicker over towards them.

" Just ignore them. They don't matter."

" But why? I don't understand. Why are they staring at us?"

Seeing her glaring at every single person around them causing those to quickly turn and make their way out of the area reaching up gently Dick lays a hand down on her cheek causing her to look at him with an almost loving expression.

" I'll explain everything later. It's one of those people fear what they don't understand type of things."

Nodding her head gently into his hand feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile gently Koriand'r leans into his touch before she lays her free hand down on his own.

" Okay love. I understand."

Returning her smile as he feels his hand being squeezed slowly retracting his hand from her cheek to only feel her hand still within his own entwining their fingers together as he feels his hand being squeezed right as he returns the gesture instantly Dick feels Koriand'r tugging him forward towards another clothes rack.

" Oh these are so adorable too!"

Seeing her stopping at another shirt rack glancing down towards the ever growing pile of clothes in her arms gently Dick gives her free hand a squeeze causing her to look up towards him with a curious look across her face.

" I'll be right back. I'm just going to go grab a carriage to carry all of this stuff."

" A carriage? Is that some kind of animal? I don't see an animals parked in here."

Glancing around seeing no sort of any kind of animal in sight just as a frown comes across her face instantly a wide smile comes across her face when she feels his lips upon her own.

" It's better if i show you."

Nodding her head with her smile only widening just as she sees him turning to race off reaching out Koriand'r swats Dick on the ass causing him to jump up and glance back at her before as she lets out a giggle slowly she turns her attention back towards the rack in front of her.

Eyeballing the attire in front of her in amazement hearing a hushed conversation coming from nearby glancing over to her side as she sees two younger girls talking amongst themselves with the latter describing to her friend the latest fashion styles with her interest only peaking with every passing second letting go of the clothes hanger in her hand turning on her heels slowly Koriand'r follows after the two girls as they make their way towards another aisle.

Racing back through the store with a shopping carriage in front of him looking around from aisle to aisle not seeing Koriand'r anywhere as a slight frown starts to come across his face instantly as he hears a familiar giggle coming from nearby turning his head towards the sound finding a familiar head of auburn hair sticking up from one of the aisles feeling his lips curling upright slowly Dick makes his way over to find her talking with two younger girls in an animated discussion that he could barely make out what they were saying.

Seeing a familiar pair of blue eyes gazing upon her feeling her face breaking out into the biggest smile shirt in her hand forgotten racing over instantly Koriand'r engulfs Dick in her arms and gives him a passionate kiss before she breaks off and giggles when she sees the dumbfounded look across his face.

" Wow."

Giggling at his reaction taking his hand within her own with a slight tug slowly Koriand'r leads Dick back over towards the pair of giggling girls seeing them smiling over at them.

" Dick? There is someone that i would like you to meet. This is Jade and this is Connie. Ladies this is Dick my mate."

Sharing a quick glance with her friend seeing the same questionable look shrugging her shoulders slowly Connie turns her attention back towards the couple in front of her with a wide smile across her face.

" It's nice to meet you Dick. We've heard so much about you."

" But i've only been gone for like five minutes!"

Instantly as he hears the group of women in front of him break out into giggles suppressing a frown Dick looks over towards Koriand'r seeing her smiling brightly at him.

" Connie and Jade have agreed to help me on our shopping adventure. They said they would help me look….what was it again?"

" Sexier,hotter for your mate over here."

Instantly feeling his cheeks burning up causing the women to once again break out into a fit of giggles without having a chance to react a small smile comes across Dick's face when he feels Koriand'r pressing her lips to his cheek.

" Alright lead them way gorgeous and gorgeous's new friends."

Glancing quickly over towards each other instantly as they burst out laughing reaching out gently Connie grabs a hold of Koriand'r's arm and pulls her away down at clothes aisle with Jade following close behind them while Dick looks on shaking his head with a smile.

 _Okay there is three of them now. How bad could it be?_

Instantly as he hears a familaur squeal turning his head to look at Koriand'r without having a chance to react as he watches her throw shirt after shirt allowed with a couple pairs of jeans quickly into the carriage looking down slowly Dick's jaw drops open.

 _We're gonna need a bigger carriage._


	8. Chapter 8

Sending a quick waive over towards the pair of giggling girls that take their leave feeling her lips curling up into a smile turning back over towards Dick seeing him leaning up against the carriage that is now fully of a variety of different shirts and pants reaching out gently Koriand'r takes hold of the end of the carriage before with ease she drags it across the store with Dick quickly following after her.

Finding what she is seeking just up ahead quickening her pace stopping underneath the sign that says changing room reaching into the carriage grabbing a handful of clothes tucking the clothes underneath her arm reaching out without giving him a chance to react Koriand'r grabs a hold of Dick's hand and slowly leads him around the corner past a retreating woman that looks over the pair with a raised eyebrow causing the blush that was creeping up upon Dick's face to deepen.

Without having a chance to react as he feels himself being gently thrusted into an empty changing room with his blush only deepening hearing a click Dick snaps around to see Koriand'r locking the door behind them before she slowly approaches an empty bench plopping the clothes in her arms down.

" Umm Koriand'r? What are you doing?"

Shrugging off the jacket across her shoulders reaching down gently Koriand'r unapplies the belt across the jeans that she is wearing causing them to instantly fall down to her feet leaving her in her original attire before slowly stepping over the discarded clothes with a slight kick she sends them over to the corner and turns back towards Dick with a tilted head.

" Changing like the sign says?"

Opening his mouth just as he is about to respond instantly as he sees her hands going down to move her straps off from her shoulders revealing her breasts feeling his entire face burning quickly Dick looks away causing Koriand'r to frown at his back.

" Is something wrong?

Unable to speak a word as he shakes his head unknown to his knowledge Koriand'r's frown deepens as she slowly lowers the rest of her uniform down to the ground leaving her completely naked.

" Why aren't you looking at me? Do you not desire me?"

" No,no,no! It's nothing like that it's just…."

" It's just what?"

Feeling her eyes watching him taking a deep breathe slowly Dick looks down towards the ground.

" It's just, I respect you enough to allow you some privacy. I won't ever disrespect you and I won't look unless you tell me too."

Instantly feeling the biggest smile breaking across her face quietly approaching him reaching out gently Koriand'r presses herself against his back hugging him from behind before she leans up and gently pecks his cheek.

" Thank you my love. It's okay to look. I want you to look."

Feeling her gently squeezing him from behind before her hands leave his waist taking a deep breathe slowly Dick turns around and lifts up his eyes for only his eyes to go wide at what he sees.

Beautiful. That is the only word running through his mind. The sight of a naked Koriand'r in front of him. A body that looked as though belonged to a supermodel.

No! That wasn't right. She was better than any super model. She was simply perfect.

Perfectly toned orange skin showing only flawless skin with no blemishes anywhere in sight. Her long auburn hair flowing down her slightly muscular back making her looking almost godlike.

Two large but not overly large pair of c cup breasts with already hard nipples pointing out. A unique tattoo in the form of some weird marking from what he guessed was language from her world over the top of her right breast right underneath her shoulder.

A sight that he was confident in saying was the most beautiful sight in the entire world to see.

Feeling somewhat exposed and yet quite pleased at seeing how he is reacting from her body with a small smile coming across her face closing the distance between them reaching out gently Koriand'r wraps her arms gently around the back of his neck causing his eyes to snap up to meet her own.

Keeping her eyes locked onto his own as she feels something poking her in her exposed thigh glancing down as she sees a bulge in his pants causing a warmth of happiness to radiate through her looking back up slowly a wide smile comes across her face when she sees his face blushing red as a tomato.

" You're so beautiful."

Feeling her smile only widening leaning forward gently Koriand'r presses her lips back to his own before she pulls back to take a few steps away.

" Thank you my love. You are truly handsome as well."

Only feeling his face burning up even more returning the smile with his eyes never leaving her for a single second as he watches her turn and bend over giving him a full view of her exposed ass causing the bulge in his pants to only tightening suppressing the urge to let out a groan snapping his eyes shut leaning back Dick rests up against the changing room's wall unaware that Koriand'r looks over with a seductive smile across her face.

 _Okay! Think! Cold water! Blistering winds! Very cold winter weather! Okay that's good! Snowmen! Snowflakes! Wait? What's that sound?"_

Hearing the familiar sound of a zipper being undone snapping his eyes open instantly Dick's blush deepens even further when he feels his jeans being undone causing the bulge in his boxers to be on display just mere inches away from a smiling Koriand'r.

" Kkkkoriand'r? What are you doing?"

Ignoring him with her eyes staring at the bulge that she is seeing in delight with giving him a chance to react reaching out Koriand'r grabs a hold of his boxers and lowers them down before her eyes twinkle in delight at what she sees.

" Koriand'r?"

" Shhhh. Everything will be alright my love. I'm only going to help you."

Opening his mouth just as he is about to respond instantly Dick throws back his head and closes his eyes as he feels Koriand'r taking his member in her mouth.

 _Oh god! She's so good!_

Cracking open his eyes as he watches her slowly bob her head back and forth leaning his head back against the wall reaching down blindly gently Dick starts to stroke her hair causing her to increase her pace.

" Oh god, I love you so much."

Feeling her lips only curling up into a smile gently stroking his member feeling his member only hardening with every stroke rearing back Koriand'r takes his whole member in her mouth causing her to hear him letting out a moan that was music to her ears.

" Oh god i'm so close. Gonna…."

Instantly increasing her pace after a few seconds suddenly as she feels him climaxing making sure to lick up the remains from his hard member pulling back reaching up gently Koriand'r wipes her mouth before she looks up towards Dick with a bright smile seeing him looking down towards her with a goofy smile across his face.

" I love you too Richard Grayson."

* * *

Unable to keep the goofy smile from breaking across his face feeling his hand being gently squeezed returning the gesture slowly turning his head to look to his side slowly the smile falls slightly from his face when he sees Koriand'r frowning as she stares straight ahead.

" Is something the matter gorgeous?"

Letting out a sigh as she nods her head gently Koriand'r feels her hand being squeezed before she returns the gesture.

" I still don't understand. When we tried to pay for the items we acquired today like your planets customs the woman behind the small counter wouldn't allow us.

She just wanted us to leave and simply gave us the items as though she was truly afraid of us. I just don't understand why she was afraid.

And it wasn't just her. Early when we were entering the store everyone that saw us was either too afraid to approach us or were glaring at us as though we just kicked their kitten.

I just don't understand. We weren't looking to hurt anybody. Why treat us that way?"

Seeing her frown only deepening causing as though he was being stabbed in the heart clutching her hand tightly in his hand slowly Dick takes a deep breathe.

" They just don't understand. Remember when i told you earlier that people fear what they don't understand."

Nodding her head feeling her hand being squeezed gently Koriand'r returns the gesture.

" Well that's just it. They just don't understand. They fear us because we can do unbelievable things that they only wish they could do.

Well you can anyways but i'm not surprised by that. You really are amazing."

Letting out a giggle gently Koriand'r squeezes his hand only feeling him return the gesture.

" I'll tell you more about it later but before it wasn't this way. Before the same people that were looking at us with disdain would be cheering and smiling at us a few years ago.

Right now let's just say they don't like us too much right now."

Nodding her head returning her head back forward gently Koriand'r gives Dick's hand a gentle squeeze before slowly as she sees a store at the far end of the floor that suddenly peaks her interest instantly a wide grin forms across Koriand'r's face.

Feeling her pace picking up glancing over towards her face seeing a determined look plastered across her face turning his head back forward instantly Dick's eyes go as wide as saucers when he feels himself being lead forward inside of a Victoria Secret's store causing a few woman nearby to look up towards him with a seductive smile.

Seeing the stares being directed towards her mate by the female population around her feeling anger starting to form in the pit of her stomach glancing over her shoulder as she finds Dick's eyes only on her causing the anger to instantly evaporate slowly a wide smile forms across Koriand'r's face before slowly without breaking her stride seeing a nearby rack that peaks her interest with a tug she leads him over.

Reaching out as she grabs a hold of a set of black lace panties and holds them down to her midsection looking up a pleased smile comes across Koriand'r's face when she sees Dick staring at her with a wide smile across his face.

" So what do you think? Black? Blue? Green? Purple?"

Unable to say a word under her smiling gaze letting out a cough breaking him out of his shock slowly Dick takes a deep breathe.

" Anything would look perfect on you gorgeous."

Feeling her smile only widening for hearing how genuine he is being leaning over gently Koriand'r pecks him on the lips before she reaches out and snatches a few matching sets off the rack.

" I think i'll get the black and purple ones."

Reaching out gently grabbing a hold of his free hand with her own with a slight tug slowly Koriand'r pulls Dick back towards the entrance of the store and towards a small line formed in front of a smiling cashier.

" You really like purple don't you?"

Glancing over her shoulder with a casual shrug of her shoulders slowly Koriand'r turns her head back forward.

" Purple is my favorite color. You?"

" Blue but i'm starting to get a soft spot for Purple and Orange."

Feeling her lips tugging upwards gently Koriand'r gives Dick's hand a gentle squeeze before she takes a step forward as she watches the line in front of them slowly decrease.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Warning spoilers ahead for on going DC Projects. You have been warned.**

Letting out a sigh in relief relieving himself of the countless bags in his hands down in the entrance of his apartment hearing the sound of giggles erupting all around him snapping his eyes to look up as he sees Koriand'r flying all around the apartment with the biggest smile across her face unable to resist just as he returns the smile suddenly as he feels her arms wrapping around his waist tugging him off the ground spinning into the air instantly Dick bursts out laughing along with Koriand'r before he is silenced when he feels her lips upon his.

Returning the kiss with equal passion as he feels his feet hitting ground slowly leaning back Dick opens his eyes to find Koriand'r beaming at him.

" Oh Dick! That was so wonderful! What's next? Do we have any more errands to run? Are we going to go back out tonight? Are we…."

Instantly as she feels his lips back on to her own silencing her feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching up gently Koriand'r wraps her arms around the back of his neck before as she feels him pulling back opening her eyes her smile only widens when she sees the sheepish smile across his face.

" Okay slow down. Yes we have one more errand to run. I did promise you a good old fashioned cheeseburger afterall."

" Cheese?"

" You'll love it. I promise."

Nodding her head slightly with her face breaking out into a bright smile reaching down gently Koriand'r grabs a hold of his hand before with a small tug she slowly leads him through the apartment in the direction of his bedroom.

" So besides this cheeseburger that you speak highly of is there anything else that we will be doing once we're out and about? Something of the crime fighting variety perhaps? Destroy those that are looking to harm the weak and innocent."

Glancing over her shoulder instantly as she sees Dick shaking his head the smile across Koriand'r's face drops slightly.

" How come?"

" It's not that simple anymore."

Seeing the confused look across her face letting out a sigh as they near the bed gently Dick sits down on the bed bringing Koriand'r with him.

" What's not simple about it? I don't understand?"

Letting out a sigh gently Dick gives her hand a squeeze to only feel her returning the gesture.

" Remember when i said people fear what they don't understand. Well this is one of those things. This started years and years ago before i even would look a girl's way."

Feeling her lips curling upright gently Koriand'r gives Dick's hand a squeeze.

" Remember when i told you about these two heroes named Batman and Wonder Woman appearing in Gotham City. How they just started to roam the city fighting every single crime lord that dared to pray upon the weak.

Well they weren't the only ones. While this was going on in a city halfway across the world another pair of heroes were doing the same. Their names are The Green Arrow and The Black Canary.

Everything was going fine for a while. Each of the couples were taking down criminals leaving them for the police to arrest but then it happened. The Green Arrow and Black Canary disappeared for a year to only return as different people.

They started killing people. High end officials in their city. Officials that later on were found to be corrupted but killed nonetheless. Some of those names were the city's most highly influential figures in Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen."

Taking a deep breathe feeling his hand being squeezed gently Dick returns the gesture.

" During this time there was a trial taking place involving Moira Queen. There was an incident that happened a year prior that resulted in thousands of lives being lost and she was one of the ones that helped caused it.

It was at this time the lawyer representing the city in a woman named Laurel Lance or now known as Laurel Queen Lance were revealed along with her husband Oliver Queen to be the masked heroes known as The Green Arrow and The Black Canary.

This assassin known as Deathstroke had barged into the courtroom once the sentencing was about to be dished out and Laurel had no choice other than to use her special powers in order to ensure the citizens safety.

No one knows where they are now but what is known is this. That night Laurel Lance payed a trip to Moira's home and killed her in cold blood before leaving her mask behind in the fiery blaze that was once Moira's home.

Meanwhile back across the world while Batman and Wonder Woman were cleaning the streets of Gotham another figure emerged out of the shadows. One with a familiar face to the public.

The former district attorney Harvey Dent. During one of his trials before Batman could get to him the defendant had splashed acid across Dent's face permanently scarring him for life.

It was on that day that Two Face was born. Dent's alter ego. It was reported that he suffered from split personality disorder and the other side of him just took over.

When they were able to corner him in his hideout Batman tried to reason with him hoping to break through to Harvey. But it didn't happen. Two Face took out a gun and shot Batman and that's when everything changed.

Seeing that her husband was in pain caused Wonder Woman to snap. She charged at Two Face and pummeled him to within an inch of his life and snapped his neck.

Once the police saw this they tried to arrest her for her to only resist and kill the officers before disappearing with her husband in her arms.

After that day seeing how big of a threat Wonder Woman as well as the rest of the heroes and metahumans around the world were The United Nations ended up passing a bill.

The bill passed with ease and declared that you had to register as a metahuman. Your name,location,your powers had to be given over to the authorities.

If you refused you would be arrested on the spot. No questions asked. No attempt of bargaining.

That's when it happened. Almost every known metahuman around the world declared war on the bill. In the papers you'll see from time to time another attack taking place. You'll see metahumans with abilities, I could only dream about attacking somewhere."

Hearing him going silent taking a few seconds to process everything that she just heard after a long minute gently Koriand'r squeezes his hand causing his eyes to look up to meet her own.

" Have you…."

Squeezing her hand slowly Dick shakes his head as he stares into her eyes.

" No, I haven't and never will. When all of this started to happen there was this live broadcast that took place around the world. It was Wonder Woman from some unknown island.

She gave a speech telling everyone to never lose hope. To never stop the fight. That it was up to us to protect the world.

And she was right. It is up to us. It's up to us to protect our homes. It's up to us to ensure we live in a safe world like she and the rest of the heroes around the world had been doing for years."

Letting out a sigh gently feeling his hand being squeezed as he returns the gesture raising his free hand up Dick waives it over towards the window.

" That's when it gets complicated. If we go out there then we have to be careful. To everyone outside of these walls we would be wanted criminals.

We're no better than the scum that you see on the streets praying on every weak soul out there. If they see us then they'll try to arrest us. They'll try to throw us in a cell and throw away the key."

Instantly feeling her face falling into a frown despite the intense anger that she is feeling inside leaning over until their sides are touching gently Koriand'r rests her head down on Dick's shoulder.

" Then why do you do it? Why do you risk your life for people that hate you?"

Looking deep into her eyes seeing curiosity radiating from them with a casual shrug of his shoulders slowly a small smile forms across his face.

" Because someone has to. Heroes all across the world still go out there fighting crime even though the world doesn't see it that way.

If i stopped here then who would protect the people of this city? Nobody. There isn't anybody in this city that would stand up towards the corrupted. That's why i do it.

They may not see me as a hero. They may just look down towards me as though i'm any sort of common criminals but in my heart, I know it's the right thing to do."

Unable to keep the wide smile from forming across her face reaching up gently Koriand'r rests her free hand down on his cheek before slowly leaning forward she presses her lips to his own.

" Do you see now why i've chosen you. Your heart is in the right place. It always has been."

Pressing her lips back to his once again as she feels his arm wrapping around her waist moving her hand down to his chest with a gentle push causing him to land back first onto the mattress without breaking off the kiss slowly Koriand'r repositions herself to straddle his lap before after a few seconds she breaks off the kiss to look down deep into his eyes.

" Never doubt yourself. Never doubt us. Together we can overcome anything. Even if the world is against us. My love."

Feeling her lips back against his own once again gently stroking his thumb against her exposed side causing him to shiver from his touch after a minute of returning a heated kiss needing some much needed air Dick breaks off the kiss to only feel her trailing kisses down his face to his neck.

Gently niggling on the side of his neck feeling him shivering that sends an overwhelming feeling of happiness through her trailing kisses up his neck to his cheek leaning over Koriand'r whispers into his ear.

" This will be your first lesson. I come from a race that allows our emotions to control our actions. Happy….(kiss)...rage….(kiss)...love….(kiss)...we are very forceful and protective of the people that we care about the most."

Pressing her lips back to his own again gently nibbling on his lower lip slowly Koriand'r pulls back to look down towards him with glowing green eyes.

" I won't let anything ever happen to you my love. Not now and not ever again. I'll burn this planet to the ground if something were to happen to you."


	10. Chapter 10

" Gohta astloha…."

Looking down towards his cheat sheet in front of him then back towards the paper resting underneath his chin on the kitchen table as he sees out of the corner of his eye Koriand'r glancing over towards him with a small smile across her face as she gently combs through her long auburn hair trying his best to stay focused on the task at hand slowly Dick looks back down towards his cheat sheet.

A difficulty that he was currently having. Especially on most days. Days that he felt truly blessed. Days he would wake up to this goddess laying next to him.

Days he would just talk to her getting to know every little thing about her in exchange for giving her the same. Things like how he now knew she was the second of three children.

How she had been trained for years by the best on her planet to be proficient in armed and unarmed combat.

How she could be considered to be a master strategist always planning one move ahead in every battle plan that was ever drawn up.

But then there was another side of her. The side that he has seen each and every single day. A side that he wasn't afraid in saying he had fallen in love with.

How she always loves looking up at the stars at night. How she always would look at everything around her in wonder.

How she would never judge him but instead encourage him when he told her some of his deepest secrets. Secrets like he never got his high school diploma. How he doesn't have a driver's license yet still owns a motorcycle that was stored away.

Facts that she would just look at him with love in her eyes and say those things didn't matter to her. Only he truly did and she did for him as well.

A strange occurrence that just two weeks ago he would have laughed at saying this would never happen. That he would never met an absolutely gorgeous alien princess and immediately fall in love with her and her with him.

How somehow as if by fate they were to be bonded for life with the legend describing that they had each found their true soul mate.

But it happened. It was a reality. He was bonded to this amazing woman in front of him. He was for the first time in his life truly happy. And it was all thanks to her.

" Gohta astloha…."

Letting out a giggle turning her attention back towards Dick as she sees him looking up from the paper in front of him up towards her with confusion with a wide smile coming across her face slowly Koriand'r shakes her head.

" It's pronounced gohta asaloha. There is no t silly."

Returning the smile as he looks back down towards the paper seeing her returning her attention back towards her hair taking a quick peek up slowly Dick's smile widens as he looks her up and down taking in what he sees.

An outfit that he had never seen her wearing before. But it looked damn good on her. A low cut black shirt showing off her toned and flawless abs perfectly with a purple jacket covering her shoulders.

A pair of short jean shorts that looked almost like a skirt running down to stop at her knees showing off plenty of her flawless orange legs.

" Gohta asaloha tobo finite?"

Instantly as he hears her clapping her hands snapping his head up seeing a bright smile across her face slowly a wide smile forms across his own.

" Excellent! You're doing great!"

" Well, I do have the best teacher anyone can ask for."

Feeling her smile widening placing the comb in her hand down leaping off from the counter making her way over towards his chair reaching out gently Koriand'r wraps her arms around him from behind before she gently kisses his cheek.

" Thank you love. At the rate you're going you will be able to speak my language in no time."

Turning his head slightly to the side to peck her on the lips turning his head back forward to look down slowly Dick reads across the next line before as he feels her head gently resting against his own glancing up he sees her smiling down towards him.

" That's enough for now love. We have something that we need to discuss."

Sitting up straighter in his chair as he sees her smile widening without having a chance to react in a sudden move Dick watches her move around the chair and plop down onto his lap gently wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before as almost automatic his hands circle around her waist.

" We need to discuss getting you some new armor."

" Me? What about you? Your more exposed out there than i am."

Feeling her smile widening leaning down gently Koriand'r pecks him on the lips.

" Okay we both need some new armor. Even though it has been fun the last two times that we have gone out we need to be more careful.

Especially last time. If i didn't react as quickly as i did then that man would have shot you in the back of the head then there would have been nothing left of this planet after i was through with it."

Instantly recalling the night a few short nights ago as he remembers seeing the thug in question pointing a gun at him at point blank range with him having no chance to dodge before almost instantly the man was reduced to nothing more than ash shivering at the memory breaking out of his thoughts leaning forward gently Dick nods his head against her own.

" Okay gorgeous. We'll get some new armor for us to wear at night. In fact, I might have already taken a head start."

Just as he sees a curious look coming across her face without giving her a chance to react rising up from his chair to only set her down on the kitchen table with a quick peck on the lips turning on his heels instantly Dick races through the apartment with Koriand'r watching his every movement with curiosity in her eyes.

" I'll be right back!"

With her interest only intensifying with every passing second crossing her legs as she taps her finger patiently on the kitchen table suddenly as she sees Dick racing back towards her holding up some kind of dark chest plate tilting her head slightly looking away from the plate slowly Koriand'r cocks an eyebrow at him.

" What is it?"

Feeling his smile widening holding up the material up to eye level with one hand rearing back gently Dick smashes his fist into the material as he looks at Koriand'r seeing her looking at the material with interest.

" This princess would be what we call body armor or also referred to as kevlar. This my dear will solve our bullet problem. They are designed to stop bullets."

With her eyes twinkling in delight reaching over gently feeling the fabric to only frown at what she feels on her fingertips that doesn't go unnoticed by Dick with a frown coming across her face slowly Koriand'r looks back up towards him to shake her head.

" I don't like it. It was a good thought though."

Instantly as his jaw drops unknown to Koriand'r as she makes her way back towards the counter to pick up her comb snapping out of his shock slowly Dick shakes his head.

" But gorgeous this right here is the answer to all of our problems."

" Is that so? Can it protect your head? I don't see how it would protect anything other than your chest and i find that to not be believable."

Turning around as she sees the pure look of shock across Dick's face with her facial features softening closing the distance between them reaching out gently Koriand'r lays her hand down on his cheek.

" It was a wonderful idea my love but i only want the absolute best for you. This kevlar shows me a weakness that can be exploited. Here let me demonstrate."

Without putting up any resistance as he feels her gently taking the kevlar for his hand and turn to set it up against an open window only before returning back to his side without having a chance to react Dick watches Koriand'r form her hand into a gun motion.

Instantly as he watches a small green ray shoot out from her index finger that goes completely through the kevlar with a loud bang causing him to see the inside of the material Dick's eyes go as wide as saucers before he looks back towards Koriand'r seeing her grinning at him.

" See. Not acceptable. We'll find better."

Unable to mouth a single word nodding his head dumbfoundedly causing him to hear a giggle instantly Dick is snapped out of his shock when he feels her pecking him on the lips before he watches her return to her spot on the kitchen table.

" Is there anything else that you would like to discuss?"

Gently roaming the comb through her hair nodding her head slowly Koriand'r looks back over towards Dick to see him sitting down by her side on the table.

" Yes, I would like a superhero name as well. If we are to protect our identities than it would be best if i was assigned one."

" Fair enough. Have any ideas for names?"

With a slight pout slowly Koriand'r shakes her head before she locks eyes with him.

" How did you choose your own?"

" You mean Nightwing?"

Nodding her head slowly Koriand'r watches a small smile form across Dick's face.

" It was something this woman for a local newspaper wrote about me when i was with the circus. She called me a boy wonder and described how flawless, I was out there as though i had wings.

When i arrived here in Bludhaven, I'm not sure why but Nightwing just jumped out to me as a cool superhero name to have."

Seeing her nodding her head before turning forward with a faraway look in her eyes as though lost in thought leaning his head back after a few seconds suddenly a wide smile comes across Dick's face.

" How about Starfire?"

Tilting her head slightly as a small smile comes across her face slowly Koriand'r looks back towards Dick.

" Starfire? I like it. Where did you come up with that name?"

Feeling his smile only widening reaching out gently Dick lays a hand down on her cheek.

" Well that's easy. You shine brighter than any star in the galaxy. You shoot what you call starbolts from your hands and your hair reminds me of fire."

Unable to keep the bright smile from coming across her face nodding her head leaning forward gently Koriand'r presses her lips to his own.

Opening her eyes as she stares at Dick feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness radiating through her reaching up gently Koriand'r strokes his cheek with her thumb.

" Thank you love."


	11. Chapter 11

_They look so big tonight._

Staring up high above towards the stars above them that seem to be shining even brighter tonight on this calm night glancing down towards his shoulder as he sees Koriand'r staring up towards the stars with a bright smile across her face despite the twinkle in her eyes that showed how truly happy and amazed she was on this night feeling his own lips breaking out in a wide smile leaning down gently Dick plants a kiss on the top of her head causing him to see her smile widen out of the corner of her eye before without feeling any sort of resistance with a gentle tug he pulls her even closer to his side to only feel her hand rest down on his chest.

A smile that was always meant for him. A smile that each and every time he say it make an appearance always made him feel invincible. Always made him feel lighter.

Just like it did for her. A smile that displayed so much. Displayed how proud and happy she truly is.

Proud to see him putting in so much effort every single day in order to make her happy. Proud to see him grow each and every single day into a more desirable man in her eyes.

How happy she was seeing him wanting to continue to learn everything he could from her without ever complaining. Without ever fussing but instead wanting more.

Wanting to know more about her. Wanting to know what she likes. Wanting to know what she dislikes. Wanting to know every little thing about her just as she did for him.

Learning about secrets that he had never told anyone about before. Secrets of how he still blamed himself for his parents deaths even though it wasn't the case. Secrets of how it had taken him months but eventually he tracked down his parents killer and had beaten him to death with a steel pipe.

Secrets that she would take to her grave. Secrets she would never look down to him upon. No instead she would be strong for him when he needed her the most.

" This is so wonderful. They look so beautiful tonight."

Nodding his head slowly as a small smile comes across his face tilting his head slightly to look down Dick sees Koriand'r looking over towards him.

" I can think of something that looks even more beautiful."

Staring deep into his eyes seeing nothing but honesty radiating through them feeling her eyes starting to burn quickly blinking away the sensation just as her lips turn upright without giving him a chance to react closing the distance between them leaning out Koriand'r gently presses her lips to his own.

Feeling her lips leaving his own opening his eyes as he sees a pair of watery green eyes staring down towards him accompanied by a beaming smile reaching out gently Dick wipes away her tears with his thumb causing her smile to only widen before he feels her once again pressing her lips back to his own.

Pulling back with a happy sigh gently returning her head back down to his shoulder closing her eyes as she feels his head leaning against her own a small smile comes across Koriand'r's face.

A smile that only widens when she feels his grip around her waist tightening causing a feeling that she had never quite experienced before radiate through her.

The feeling at being at peace. The feeling of not having a care in the world. The feeling of feeling safe. Safe in his arms. Safe from those on the planet that wanted to do them harm. Safe from anything out beyond the stars that wanted to hurt her.

Safe from her past. A past that would haunt her. A past that was not pretty. A past that she was never asked to share. Something that only made her love for him to grow.

Never been asked to indulge him on what brought her here to this planet. Never asked about how she had truly became to be a great warrior. Instead he would only smile and ask more about her not even bothering to invade her privacy. Privacy that she kept well to herself.

But now? Now under the stars. Now in his arms. In the arms of the man that she truly loves. Now was the time to come clean. To tell him of her past just as he has done for her.

" There had been a war taking place on my planet. The great war some would call it that had been going on for centuries. A war between Tamaran and this empire called The Citadel.

Nasty and barbaric creatures they are. They only seek to conquer and destroy all things and keep only those they find valuable.

My planet was one of the only things that they couldn't have. They couldn't get through our defenses. They couldn't conquer my people despite the best efforts of their commanders."

Knowing that she needed to get this all out reaching out gently Dick roams his fingers through her hair before after a few seconds he listens to her taking a breathe.

" While the great war was going on my father and mother had three children. My older sister Komand'r,my little brother Ryand'r,and myself."

Hearing how cold her tone was during the first name mentioned then taking a softer tone of the next deciding to put that into the back of his mind slowly Dick continues to roam his fingers through her hair.

" My sister at a young age was troubled with an illness that crippled her immune system for a time causing her to lose the ability to convert ultraviolet light to flight energy. My starbolts to be more precise.

When this happened my father and mother decided that she could not ever be worthy to be queen and instead named me to be their successor when the time came."

Feeling her facial features hardening focusing in on Dick's hand gently roaming through her hair causing her to come down slightly closing her eyes for a brief second slowly Koriand'r takes a deep breathe.

" When we got older my parents ended up sending us away to train with the legendary Warlords of Okaara. The very best in training warriors in all different styles.

But Komand'r still bitter about being passed over to be future queen decided to run away instead. For years my brother and i trained with the Okaarans before we were deemed fully trained to return back home.

While this was going on unknown to everyone Komand'r was with the Citadel. She had been promised to be named the new queen of Tamaran in exchange for information.

She told them everything. How our defenses were. Their strengths and their weaknesses. Where to attack. Where to strike to cause the most damage to our army. Everything."

Feeling her eyes getting watery blinking away the tears that want to fall feeling Dick's hand gently stroking her hair slowly Koriand'r takes a shaky breath.

" We tried to stop them. My brother and i joined the defenses and went head to head with The Citadel. We took out most of their strike team but it came at a cost. My brother was killed in the battle before their forces became too much for the planet's defenses.

Millions of Tamaraneans had been killed. My people were almost wiped out if not for my father. In exchange to ensure no more that my people may die he negotiated a truce. He…."

Feeling his shirt getting wet trying to fight back the anger that he is feeling leaning down gently Dick lays a kiss on top of her head.

" The Citadel instantly agreed and i was brought upon their ship. I don't know what they wanted at first. They locked me inside of a cold room and just left me alone.

I don't know how long it had been. Months maybe years. What i do remember is this. I remember that crying."

" The crying?"

Hearing the change in his voice reaching out gently Koriand'r grabs a hold of Dick's hand and hold it tightly to her own.

" There was another cell next to mine. I remember hearing someone crying on most nights. On other nights…."

Hearing her taking a shaky breathe leaning down gently Dick kisses the top of her head causing a flicker of a smile to come across her face as he feels his hand being squeezed.

" There was this other woman. She was in pain. Every few nights a different guard would enter into her cell. They….they…."

Closing her eyes hoping to suppress the tears that are threatening to fall instantly as he feels his hand gently rubbing her cheek opening her eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring down towards her gently Koriand'r leans into his touch.

" They violated her. Each and every one of them. I can still hear her screams everytime, I close my eyes.

It was when one of the guards said that i looked just like her that caused me to finally break for the first time since i had been their captive.

My sister. She was been violated almost every single night. She had been betrayed and was being used as their own personal toy."

Unable to suppress them as she feels tears falling down her cheeks gently Koriand'r feels his thumb rubbing them away before she shakes her head.

" I never wanted that to happen. I wanted to kill her for everything that she had done but she didn't deserve that. No one deserves that."

Reaching down gently Dick pulls her closer into her chest not even bothering to wipe away her tears as he gently strokes her hair.

" It's okay gorgeous. It's okay. You're safe now."

Tightening her grip around his shirt feeling a flicker of a grin coming across her face slowly Koriand'r takes a deep breathe.

" When one of the guards decided to open my cell despite everything that had happened. Despite how much i still hated my sister, I couldn't allow them to hurt her anymore.

I knew what they wanted to do to me. I knew exactly what they wanted to do then and there. But i wouldn't allow them. Not at least without a fight."

Suddenly as she feels his grip tightening around her tilting her head to look up instantly Koriand'r's eyes widen when she sees a cold look across Dick's face as he stares up towards the sky.

" Did they…."

Instantly reaching up gently Koriand'r lays her hand down on his cheek causing his eyes to flicker down towards her before she shakes her head.

" No they never touched me. I didn't allow them. There is only one man that i will ever allow to touch me."

Feeling his lips curling up into a brief smile leaning down gently Dick kisses the top of her forehead before he watches her return her head to his shoulder.

" Once the cell door opened, I blasted the guard into ash and charged at the remaining guards. I killed them one by one not showing any of them any mercy.

They didn't deserve any. When i went into my sister's cell to find her naked with her uniform torn and scattered across the room, I did the only thing that i could do.

I couldn't leave her there. I wrapped her up in a blanket and lead her through the ship. We were almost out when an alarm triggered.

My sister in a panicked state called out for help before she left me with no choice other than to knock her out. I dragged her as much as i could through my cuffs and out of the ship where i was met with a small fleet.

I looked around for an escape route to find this wormhole forming not too far away. I threw my sister as hard as i could towards the hole and watched her disappear into the abyss before they started attacking me.

I kept dodging their attacks like i had been trained to do. When i was finally presented with an opening, I made a break for it but not before i damage their ship.

I entered the wormhole just as i say their ship catching on fire before i found myself being thrown out to the other side with his planet underneath me. This blue planet and raced towards it.

When i landed, I looked up i found myself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes that i have ever seen."

Looking up as she sees him smiling down towards her with a slight blush across his cheeks fighting the urge to let out a giggle leaning up gently Koriand'r presses her lips to his own.

" Why now? Why are you telling me this?"

With her eyes locked on his own reaching up gently Koriand'r lays her hand down on his cheek.

" They're still out there. Looking for me. Eventually they'll end up here on his planet. I'm telling you this because i want no need you to understand.

My world was conquered, I cannot allow that to happen to this planet. I won't allow this planet to die. I won't allow them to take you away from me. I can't. I just can't."

Closing the distance between them instantly Dick presses his lips gently to her own feeling her returning the kiss with equal intensity before he pulls back to look deep into her green eyes.

" They won't. I'll never allow that to happen. I swear to you, I'll kill any man that ever tries to take you away from me. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh this is so wonderful!_

Unable to keep the look of awe from across her face glancing around her surroundings as she finds young couples one after another dancing all around her with the sound of music playing loudly in the background changing every few minutes into a different beat with her eyes twinkling in delight feeling a gentle tug without putting up any resistance slowly Koriand'r feels herself slowly being lead by Dick into the crowd.

A crowd that she could clearly see was enjoying themselves. Especially the men as she watches a couple of their female partners dancing seductively to match the beat of the music to them.

A scene that only makes her twinkle intensify and a grin come across her face as she looks back over towards Dick seeing his eyes constantly glancing back to meet her own.

Eyes that she could watch for hours. Eyes that she could read so easily knowing how he truly felt all the time. Eyes that she would make sure would be only on her on this night.

A night that were taking off for themselves. A night that she wanted to try something new. And that something lead them here. Lead them to what was described to her as a nightclub.

A place most of the young couples could be seen partying at night. Whatever that meant anyways. But she had an idea on what it meant if the intoxic smell in the air was any indication.

An intoxicated smell that she would block out in favor of smelling him. Smelling what he described to her as being calone. His familiar scent that would always bring a smile across her face.

But tonight she would bring a smile across his face. Tonight she would lay back and enjoy the moment with him. Tonight she would allow another side of her to come out and play.

Hearing the sound of the song playing coming to an end feeling some resistance coming from behind by Koriand'r coming to an halt just as he hears the sound of another song starting to play instantly without having a chance to react Dick feels himself being spun around to face her before instantly his eyes widen when he sees her mimicking a couple other younger girls in the crowd and start to dance seductively in front of him.

An action that only makes his jeans feel even tighter by the second as he feels her pressing her back up to his chest and move down swaying her hips perfectly to the music just giving him the urge to take her right then and there.

A reaction that doesn't go unnoticed by his lover as she suppresses the pleased smile from what effect she is having on her mate before without breaking her stride feeling her lips tugging upward leaning back gently Koriand'r presses herself put to his crotch and starts to grind against his jeans only to feel his hands roam to touch her exposed waist.

Trying his best to control his lower body only to feel him losing the internal battle rather badly feeling a grin lurking across his face reaching out gently Dick places his hands down on her exposed waist right above her jeans feeling her only shivering from his touch as his fingers start to get lower and lower before he leans up to whisper into her ear.

" Two can play at this game princess."

Instantly as she feels his fingers slowly trickling down her exposed waist to stop just inside the top of the jeans that she is wearing to rest down on the purple panties she is wearing underneath with her eyes only widening in shock despite that absolute pleased smile without breaking her stride slowly Koriand'r continues to grind against him giving him all the acknowledgement that he needed to roam his hand down more before instantly she lets out a moan.

Feeling rather pleased with himself at hearing her moan that was like music to his ears whenever it made an appearance feeling her pace only picking up without any hesitation tucking his hands underneath her panties to find his target instantly Dick feels Koriand'r leaning her head back to rest against his own as she lets out another moan bringing a satisfied smirk across his face.

Tilting her head slightly seeing an all too familiar look across his face in a sudden move reaching out Koriand'r tucks her hand down into his jeans causing his eyes to widen before leaning up gently she pecks him on the lips to only pull back with a twinkle in her eyes as she feels his fingers working their magic on her like only he could.

" Don't stop."

Hearing the tone in her voice indicating that he didn't have a choice nodding his head slightly leaning down gently Dick presses his lips to her own before instantly as he inserts a few fingers feeling a moan vibrating through her mouth slowly his lips tug upwards.

* * *

Feeling her smile only widening with every second she is in his arms as she stares deep into his eyes seeing nothing but care and love for only her causing her heartbeat to race uncontrollably feeling his arms tightening around her waist doing the same with the back of his neck music forgotten leaning forward gently Koriand'r presses her lips to Dick's own.

" I love you Richard Grayson."

Hearing a phrase that he never thought he would ever hear from another blinking away the sudden burning sensation in his eyes leaning forward gently Dick presses his lips to Koriand'r's own before he pulls back to lean his forehead against her own as he stares into her green eyes.

" And i love you Koriand'r….umm?"

Feeling her eyes getting watery at hearing the sincerity in his voice instantly letting out a giggle leaning down gently Koriand'r rests her head into his chest letting him control their movements towards the music playing.

" You're not going to tell me are you?"

Without looking up letting out a giggle gently Koriand'r shakes her head into his chest to only feel him planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head causing a small smile to come across her face.

" Not a chance."

Letting out a chuckle leaning down gently Dick rests his head against her own.

" Good, I always like new challenges."

Unable to suppress it as she bursts out laughing to only glance up to see a grin across his face returning the grin leaning up gently Koriand'r presses her lips back to his own as she hears the music coming to an end.

" Let's take a break."

With a slight nod feeling her hands leaving the back of his neck to grasp his hands with a slight tug putting up no resistance Dick feels himself being lead out of the crowd by Koriand'r and over towards a less populated area in the corner where a few other couples are sitting having drinks suddenly as they near a table without giving her a chance to react in a sudden move Dick lifts Koriand'r off her feet earning him a squeal in surprise before slowly he lowers her down on top of the table causing a couple of eyes to look towards them while he sees her eyes twinkling in delight at him.

" That was a pretty sneaky move love."

Unable to keep the smirk from coming across his face leaning forward gently Dick presses his lips to her own only feeling her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to her before slowly he breaks off the kiss to feel her leaning her forehead against his own.

" I'll go get us some drinks."

" Don't take too long love."

Leaning forward softly Koriand'r whispers into his ear.

" Otherwise i'll have to punish you later."

Gently nibbling at his ear pulling back seeing him grinning at her with a gentle shove Koriand'r pushes him away to only watch him as he disappears through the crowd.

Ignoring the stares that she can fell upon her swinging her legs off the table as she looks through the crowd awaiting for Dick's return after a minute as she hears the sound of the music playing over to a new song feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder with a smile coming across her face turning her head to the side instantly Koriand'r's smile vanishes when she sees two young men staring at her with grins across their faces.

" Hey baby? Why so down? I can help show you a good time if you like?"

Feeling her anger boiling over at the sickening sight in front of her in a sudden move reaching out Koriand'r grabs a tight hold of the young man's shirt and brings him within just inches of her face before instantly she watches his eyes go wide in fear as her eyes change drastically to glow green.

" If you wish to not be destroyed you will leave now!"

Quickly nodding his head instantly as he feels himself being flung back into his buddy causing them to land on the ground in a heap without any hesitation snapping up to his feet instantly the young man takes off running through the crowd along with his buddy tailing him closely.

Hearing a chuckle coming from nearby snapping her head to look back forward as she sees Dick a few feet away with two glasses in his hands feeling her facial features softening slowly Koriand'r's eyes turn back to normal.

" I can see someone has been making some new friends."

Letting out a huff crossing her arms over her chest raising her head up high causing Dick to laugh by her side slowly Koriand'r shakes her head before she turns to see Dick sitting down next to her.

Extending a glass out towards her only feeling her gently taking it out of his hand with a smile coming across his face slowly Dick watches her look down towards the glass then back up towards him with a small smile coming across her face.

" Extra bubbles?"

Feeling his smile only widening nodding his hand reaching up Dick takes a sip out of his glass to only see Koriand'r staring down towards her glass with interest out of the corner of his eye.

" What is it?"

Retracting his hand reaching down slowly Dick points down towards her glass.

" You'll like it. Trust me. It's the same thing that i have."

" I do trust you love but really what is it?"

" Well it's kind of like drinking juice. Only the juice is more sour"

Raising an eyebrow up instantly Koriand'r watches Dick shrug his shoulders.

" I don't find that to be much of a relaxing drink."

" Just give it a shot. For me?"

Seeing his version of a puppy dog eye look letting out a sigh raising the glass up to her lips to take a sip instantly Koriand'r spits up the liquid out of her mouth as a look of outrage comes across her face.

" What type of evil is this!?"

Unable to suppress it instantly Dick bursts out laughing causing Koriand'r to point an accusing finger towards him.

" And you tried to make me drink it."

" To be honest princess if i had to suffer through it then it's only fair that you had to as well."

Letting out a huff reaching out Koriand'r snatches his glass from his hand and pours out his drink down to the ground along with her own before with a look of disgust coming across her face slowly she licks her lips.

" I don't think i'll ever get that taste out of my mouth."

Instantly without having a chance to react as she feels his lips gently pressing to her own followed by his tongue gently starting to lick at her lips causing her eyes to widen in shock relaxing into the kiss reaching out gently Koriand'r wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" I might have been mistaken."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile just as he turns his head instantly Dick feels his head being turned back to look towards her.

" Now it's my turn."

Without having a chance to react instantly as he feels Koriand'r mimicking his last action to the letter suppressing the urge to laugh reaching out gently Dick pulls her closer to his side as he feels her tongue gently wrestling with his own before after a few seconds suddenly as he feels her pulling back Dick cracks open his eyes to see her staring over his shoulder with a tilted head.

" He looks suspicious."

Turning his head to look over his shoulder glancing around his surroundings after a few seconds as he finds a large man wearing a large coat completely hiding his whole entire body making his way towards a pair of stairs in the back of the nightclub turning his attention back towards Koriand'r seeing her eyeballing the man with a look of suspicion with a smile coming across his face slowly Dick nods his head.

" So much for our night off."


	13. Chapter 13

" Well….this seems like an good idea."

Glancing over her shoulder to give Dick a small glare to only see him smiling sheepishly at her feeling her facial features softening by the second rolling her eyes gently feeling her hand being squeezed returning the gesture slowly Koriand'r leads him quietly through the floor using the shadows as cover to the best of her abilities.

" Oh hush. Where's your sense of adventure?"

" Well, I was adventuring just earlier and was hoping to discover some new terrain after all was set and done but…."

Suddenly as he feels her finger on his lips instantly silencing him as he sees a bit of a twinkle in her eye without having a chance to react Dick feels her finger being replaced with her lips before he feels her pulling back to shake her head.

" We'll discuss about more terrain as you call it later. First we have a job to do and don't even say what you're thinking."

Feeling his lips curling up into a grin feeling his hand being gently tugged without putting up any sort of resistance Dick allows himself to be lead forward.

" You know me way too well gorgeous."

" I do. That's my job. Someone has to look after you."

" And that responsibility couldn't have gone to a better person if anyone tried."

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile gently squeezing his hand to only feel it being returned just as she nears a corner at the end of the hallway instantly as she hears a small slush coming from down below looking down suddenly Koriand'r's eyes widen as a small scowl comes across her face.

" Well that's….unpleasant."

Looking down towards the ground as he finds some kind of brown puddles with some in the shape of footprints making their way around the corner looking up Dick sees a frown come across her face as he sees her lifting her boot up out of the corner of her eye.

" Don't worry about gorgeous. I'll buy you a new pair."

Instantly as a small smile comes across her face leaning forward gently Koriand'r pecks him on the lips to only pull back and beam at him.

" Oh that would be glorious! I'm sure that Jade and Connie will be more than happy to help me pick out a new selection."

Letting out a sigh that instantly causes her to giggle just as fast as he sees her smile widen it disappears into a frown as he sees her glancing around at the footprints.

" Strange? It is not raining outside? How can someone's feet be so muddy?"

Following the footsteps finding the footprints to be twice the size of his own feet with a casual shrug of his shoulder slowly Dick looks back up towards Koriand'r to see her looking back towards him.

" Well there's only one way to find out."

Nodding her head gently Koriand'r gives his hand a squeeze before she rounds the corner to hear a loud commotion at the other end of the hallway.

An commotion that she wasn't too sure what to make of it. Was there so type of altercation that was going on?

The banging sure sounded like it. Wait? That's not banging. That's gunfire.

Keeping a firm hold around his hand with lighting fast speed instantly Koriand'r charges forward flying swiftly through the air bringing Dick along with her before just as she sees the closed off door that she hears the gunfire coming from reaching out with her free hand with haste instantly she sends a small green energy ball towards the door causing the door to instantly fly inward exploding into thousands of pieces sending wood shards everywhere in sight.

Letting go of Dick's hand causing him to land on his feet a small distance behind her hearing the sound of laughter mixed with gunfire echoing from the corner instantly Koriand'r snaps her head towards the sound to only have a look of disgust instantly come across her face.

A monster. A true monster in her eyes. A monster with a sickening laugh as he stalks after some unknown man that keeps launching round after round from his firearm to only have the monster absorb each and every shot taken.

Rounds that looked as though they were absorbed into the creature's body with its wounds healing almost instantly.

A creature in which she had never seen before. A creature that she would have to admit it's abilities were truly impressive.

Instantly without having a chance to react as she watches the monster lunge his hand forward into some kind of liquid towards the retreating man causing his liquid hand to instantly land inside of the man's mouth unable to move from a mixture of shock and astonishment overwhelming her after just a few seconds suddenly Koriand'r is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears the man's suppressed screams ceasing to exist.

Unable to move from the pure shock he had just witness just before him as he sees a green shine out of the corner of his eye snapping out of his thoughts looking away from the mysterious monster and over towards Koriand'r instantly Dick's eyes widen when he sees her right hand starting to glow bright green as he hears the sound of the monster letting out a sickening laugh.

" And nobody said i would ever amount to anything. They'll see. They'll all see. They will all remember the name of Clayface."

 _Clayface? How bizarre._

Keeping her eyes locked on the monster as she watches the monster slowly turn right as she sees him turning to face them instantly with lighting fast speed Koriand'r sends a starbolt flying through the air that connects against Clayface's face causing half of his face to instantly vanish as a loud explosion echoes through the room causing the monster to let out a sickening scream.

" Ahhhh!"

Seeing the monster covering his face racing through the air in a swift move rearing back Koriand'r spears Clayface hard in the chest only feeling herself going straight through the monster completely cutting him in half from the impact before swiftly as she turns herself around to glare at the screaming creature with glowing green eyes looking down towards her outfit instantly her glare intensifies.

" I really liked that jacket!"

Rising high up into the air clutching her hands together to make a massive starbolt glancing over to her side seeing Dick nodding his head in understanding before he takes off out of the room right as she sees him rounding the corner out of the room snapping her attention back towards Clayface seeing the monster slowly starting to reform himself without giving him a chance to react instantly Koriand'r releases the starbolt from her hands.

Feeling the whole entire hallway shaking causing him to quickly catch himself from the shockwave coming to a complete halt snapping his head to look over his shoulder as he sees a large cloud of smoke starting to come out from around the corner instantly Dick's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Okay note to self. Never ever piss her off._

Snapping out of his thoughts returning his head back forward instantly Dick takes off down the hallway as he hears the sound of screams echoing in the distance.

Descending down from the ceiling ignoring the sounds of screams echoing from all around with her eyes constantly glancing through the cloud of smoke in front of her looking for any sort of movement coming to a stop of float high above the smoke just as she is about to turn her attention towards a group of screaming woman that are rushing through the crowds to the exit instantly as she sees an brown blob coming her way in a sudden move Koriand'r flies out of the way causing the blob to go flying past her and smack into the wall causing the substance to remain sticking to where it hit.

Glancing away from the mysterious substance that she now thought to be some kind of clay like his name seeing even more clay balls being thrown her way with lighting fast speed Koriand'r dodges ball one after another as she descends down into the smoke with glowing green hands before instantly as she sees a pair of yellow eyes through the smoke rearing back Koriand'r sends starbolt one after another down causing loud explosions to echo through the floor shaking the building with every hit.

Coming to a stop just at the end of the stairway feeling the entire building starting to shake once again reaching out to grab a hold of the corners allowing him to stay upright cracking his eyes open slightly to look through the never ending smoke cloud that continues to keep getting bigger after a few seconds as he sees a familiar pair of green eyes hovering up in the air looking down towards a large crater looking so trimpah like a true warrior should feeling his lips curling up into a smile slowly Dick leans off the corners and starts to make his way over towards her.

His warrior. His warrior princess standing tall over her fallen prey. Well at least that's the way he saw it anyways. If there was even anything left of him.

Hearing quiet footsteps slowly approaching her knowing the owner of the steps glancing away from the smoke clouded crater as she sees him looking up towards her with a smile feeling her own lips curling up slowly Koriand'r looks back down into the crater.

Feeling his foot going over an edge coming to a complete stop looking down as he sees a massive crater just below him that looked as though it would go for miles letting out a whistle slowly Dick looks back up towards Koriand'r with his smile widening as he shakes his head.

" Couldn't make it any bigger gorgeous?"

Letting out a giggle descending down to stand next to his side shaking her head reaching out gently Koriand'r wraps her arms around the back of his neck only feeling his arms circling around her waist before slowly leaning forward she presses her lips to his own.

" I could have but i'm saving my energy for something more pleasurable later."

Letting out a chuckle leaning forward gently Dick pecks Koriand'r on the lips causing a beaming smile to come across her face before taking his eyes away from her own to look back down towards the crater slowly Dick shakes his head.

" Man, I hate to be the guy that's gonna have to clean all of this up. Do you think that thing is gone?"

Turning to look down towards the crater shrugging her shoulders slowly Koriand'r returns her attention back towards him.

" It's possible but i would rather see the body just to make sure."

Nodding his head in agreement reaching up gently Dick takes her hands within his own and gently tugs her forward towards the exit.

" We need to get out of here gorgeous. This place will be swarming with cops shortly."

Understanding his meaning without putting up any sort of resistance as she feels herself being pulled towards the exits just as she feels herself being lead out of the building instantly as she feels a large light hitting her in the face instantly Koriand'r snaps her head to the side.

" Freeze!"

Coming to a drastic halt looking all around him as he sees police cruiser one after another parked with numerous police officers pointing their firearms over at them just as he sees Koriand'r's eyes starting to glow green out of the corner of his head snapping his head to lock eyes with her instantly Dick squeezes her hands.

" No gorgeous. It will only makes things worse for us."


	14. Chapter 14

Glancing down towards her wrists eyeballing the cuffs across her wrists with a sense of annoyance looking over to her side seeing Dick just staring out through his window gently nudging him in the shoulder causing him to look in her direction cocking an eyebrow at him slowly Koriand'r raises up her hands before with a huff she returns them down to her lap.

" I'm not impressed."

Instantly unable to suppress it as he bursts out laughing causing the two officers sitting in the front to glance through their mirror back towards him with a mixture of emotions across their faces after a couple of seconds as his laughter dies down looking at Koriand'r's face seeing a frown across it slowly a sheepish smile comes across Dick's face.

" Not funny love."

" Depends upon what side of the fence your on. Everytime i see you pout, I just want to go over and kiss you until your pretty little head pops off."

Feeling her lips curling up with her eyes locked on his own slowly Koriand'r leans her head closer to his own.

" That is deemed acceptable."

Suddenly as she feels her seat bouncing up indicating that the cruiser had just gone over a speed bump causing her to bounce out of her seat slightly letting out a huff scooting across the seat until their sides are touching locking eyes with him once again slowly a small twinkle radiates from her eyes.

" Can't i just destroy them? Please?"

Seeing her version of a puppy dog eye look that could get him to do anything that she wanted glancing away from her eyes and over towards the front seeing their captors staring at them from the rear view mirror turning his attention back over towards her seeing her eyes twinkling fighting the urge to nod his head leaning down gently Dick brushes her lips with his own.

" If that is your wish princess. You're the brains,beauty,and muscle of the relationship after all."

" Oh? Then what are you?"

Seeing the twinkle in her eye only intesifying with his smile widening leaning down gently Dick pecks her on the lips.

" I'm just the eye candy hanging off your arm."

Feeling her smile only widening letting out a giggle leaning forward gently Koriand'r presses her lips back to his own before after a few seconds breaking off the kiss leaning down gently she rests her head down on his shoulder.

" I guess, I can wait a little while longer. I do want to see what this planet's police force is like after all."

Nodding his head leaning down gently Dick rests his head against her own earning him a happy sigh before reaching out gently he takes her hand within her own only to feel her entwining their fingers together.

" Hey gorgeous? Can i ask you something?"

Feeling her nodding her head gently into his own gently he gives her hand a squeeze.

" Why do i feel so calm right now? I should be panicking shouldn't i? I mean we are in the back of a police cruiser after all."

" It's the bond love. Do you remember the night we first made love and i…."

Glancing forward seeing the policemen looking back at him with identical smirks in a sudden move rearing back Dick kicks at the glass viciously causing their smirks to disappear into an instant glare before as he returns the glare slowly turning his head looking down Dick sees Koriand'r looking up towards him with a twinkle in her eye.

" Sorry about that gorgeous. You were saying?"

Feeling her smile only widening by the second shaking her head gently Koriand'r returns her head back down to his shoulder.

" As i was saying. Our bond completed. And with that we gained some traits of the other."

" So basically i gained your kick ass calm princess warrior mindset…."

" And my protective streak."

" Right and your protective streak. What exactly did you gain from me?"

Instantly as he sees a wide smile coming across her face slowly Dick feels her hot breath trailing up her neck to his ear.

" What do you think love?"

Instantly seeing him gulp him throat unwilling to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face leaning forward gently Koriand'r pecks him on the cheek before she returns her head back to his shoulder.

A position that she happily remains for the next couple of minutes not daring to move from her compy spot before as she feels the cruiser coming to a stop and sees the police officers exiting out of the vehicle to make their way towards Dick's side glancing over his shoulder towards a large building tilting her head slightly Koriand'r takes in every little detail about the building.

A building that looked so….old. Looked as though it was about to fall down at any second. An not suitable location for a planet's defenses in her opinion.

Feeling Dick's shoulder slipping for underneath her snapping out of her thoughts ignoring the outstretched hand from an police officer outside of the vehicle scooting out of her seat and into the outside world taking a few steps towards Dick suddenly as she feels the police officer's hand gently resting down on her back that only seems to be getting lower snapping her head to look at the officer seeing him smirking at her in a sudden move rearing back Koriand'r unleashes a vicious headbutt across the officer's face instantly caving in the officer's nose sending blood splattering across the ground in a heap.

Taking a few steps forward until she is towering over the bleeding officer instantly Koriand'r's eyes glow bright green as she glares down towards the officer with a look that could kill.

" Nobody but my husband is allowed to touch me."

Unable to keep the pleased smile from forming across his face suddenly as the realization of her words trigger into his mind instantly Dick's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Wait? Did you say husband? When did this happen?"

Feeling her facial features softening turning her attention towards Dick slowly a small smile forms across Koriand'r's face.

" Yes dear husband. When we bonded we officially became married."

Unable to suppress the smile across his face from seeing the pure happiness across her face from her last statement letting out a huff slowly Dick crosses his arms over his chest.

" Koriand'r? You have to tell me these things. I haven't even gotten you a ring yet."

" Ring?"

" Yeah? On this planet married couples wear rings to show they are taken."

Feeling her smile only widening with every step that she takes towards him suddenly as she stops by his side a frown comes across her face.

" But we are marked. You on your right side and mine over my left…."

In a sudden move closing the distance between them reaching out Dick pulls Koriand'r into his chest before instantly he gently presses his lips to her own only feeling her returning the kiss with equal passion before after a few seconds he pulls away to see a small smile across her face.

" I know gorgeous but let me get you a ring anyways."

Feeling her smile only widening leaning up gently Koriand'r pecks him on the lips before gently she takes his hands within her own.

" Whatever you want love."

Keeping a firm hold on his hand turning on her heels without breaking her stride slowly Koriand'r makes her way forward towards the police station past the downed officer's partner seeing a frightened look across his face before without any hesitation reaching out she pushes the doors open to only have a frown come across her face at what she sees.

 _What the? Where are the defenses? The laser cannons? The scanners?_

No cannons. No scanners. Instead just a plain old tall desk up against the wall with an old officer that looked as though any day now he would retire resigning behind a chair looking down at some paperwork while a few of his co workers are sitting in a few nearby chairs reading from various of magazines.

Unable to keep the deep frown from coming across her face leading Dick up towards the desk seeing the man not even looking down towards them letting out a huff instantly Koriand'r watches the man look up from his paperwork and down towards them before she watches him looking at the officer occupying them in.

" Names?"

Feeling her frown only deepening as she glares daggers at the old man seeing him not even paying attention towards her feeling her hand being gently squeezed turning her head slowly Koriand'r tilts her head when she sees a grin across Dick's face.

" Gotha neetha? Estha noka lola nika tous(Hey gorgeous? You wanna mess with them?)"

Instantly as her face lights up glancing all around her seeing every single officer staring at them with nothing but shock riddled across their faces feeling a grin coming across her face slowly Koriand'r nods her head.

Not believing what he is seeing as he quietly listens in to the young couple standing before him having a conversation in a language that he has never heard before along with his co workers from what he could tell with his eyes only widening with shock with every passing second after a few minutes shaking his head the man turns to look at the officer that had accompanied them in.

" Put them in one of the holding cells. We'll deal with this later."

Nodding his head turning towards the couple in front of him as he sees Koriand'r eyeballing him making sure to keep a good distance away trying to control his hand from shaking reaching up the officer points towards a door at the far end of the wall.

" This way."

Deciding to go along with his wishes keeping her grip around his hand slowly Koriand'r leads Dick through the door with the officer following close behind them with his fingers grazing his firearm as his eyes remain on her.

 _This is this planet's defenses? This is quite….disappointing._

Disappointing was an understatement in her mind. Officer after officer that didn't look the part of a warrior sitting by their desks copying the very same men that she had seen in the entrance.

No weapons racks in sight. No trophies being displayed. No sense of urgency to go out to defend the weak and innocent.

Metal bars that she could easily bend and destroy if she so wished. These same bars that she found hard to believe were being counted on to hold criminals inside of a cell.

The very same cell she finds herself standing in now testing the bars finding them easily destroyable with minimal effort on her part as the officer locks the easily destroyable door behind them before quickly making his way out of sight.

Hearing the click of the door being locked shut making his way over towards a makeshift bed to lay down reaching back Dick folds his arms underneath his head as he watches Koriand'r test the bars seeing them melting underneath a small glow from her hand before slowly after a few seconds he watches her turn to look at him with a deep frown.

" Still not impressed?"

" Not even in the slightest. Can we leave now and go home? Your world's police force is….disappointing."

Making her way over towards the bed gently Koriand'r sits down on the bed before without having a chance to react feeling a pair of arms gently wrapping around her bringing her down to an all too familiar chest letting out a happy sigh turning her head slightly to rest her chin on his chest slowly Koriand'r locks eyes with him.

" Not yet. Let's see if those idiots know who that was tonight. In the meantime, I know something we can do to pass the time."

Tilting her head slightly with interest instantly as she feels his hands clutching her ass cheeks a wide smile comes across Koriand'r's face.

" That's acceptable."


	15. Chapter 15

_That fucking little bitch! My face! My beautiful face!_

Swiping at his face uncontrollably feeling his anger only rising with every passing second as he makes his way across the city using the shadows as cover as he slowly but sure gets closer and closer to his destination with the stone cold glare underneath his hood only intensifying after a couple more minutes of complete silence seeing his destination coming up seeing a parked cruiser just in front of him without bothering to go around reaching out Clayface grabs a hold of the cruiser before with ease instantly he sends the cruiser spinning through the air in the direction of the entrance of the building causing the entire inside of the entrance to crumple from the impact of the cruiser.

Groaning from his sudden urge to take cover from the in coming cruiser ignoring the blazing alarms from the cruiser looking up as he sees some kind of large man making his way inside of the station leaving some kind of mud footprints behind him instantly as he sees the man turning to look towards him without having a chance to react the officer's world goes black.

Feeling round after round hitting against his frame to only feel himself heal almost instantly snapping his body around towards where the bullets came from finding a couple of police officers open firing at him letting out a sickening laugh raising up his hands in mock surrender Clayface continues to laugh uncontrollably just taking in every single round before after a couple of seconds lower his hands down slowly he starts to change their shape.

* * *

Letting out a happy sigh feeling his seed still dripping down her legs to the makeshift bed below leaning down gently Koriand'r kisses Dick's bare chest only to squeal in delight when she feels her ass cheek being given a firm squeeze before slowly with her smile only widening leaning down gently she rests her head down on his chest.

" So how many place does that make?"

Feeling her smile only widening turning her head to rest her chin on his chest slowly Koriand'r looks up to lock eyes with him as she brings her hand up to gently trace circles into his chest.

" Well let's see. We made love everywhere that we could in the apartment."

" Check."

" We made love inside of my favorite store."

" Check."

" We just made love inside of a horribly guarded police station. But a police station regardless. So that would make three places. Twelve times total."

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile leaning down gently Dick pecks her on the lips.

" Wanna make it thirteen?"

" I thought you would never ask."

Closing the distance between them leaning up gently Koriand'r presses her lips back to his own for a deep kiss as he feels his hands circling around her waist bringing her even closer to his chest.

Suddenly as the sound of a loud crash echoes through the air breaking off the kiss to look over her shoulder tilting her head slightly a confused look comes across Koriand'r's face.

" What was that?"

Not registering a thing that she just said leaning up as he takes her left nipple into his mouth instantly causing a moan to escape her lips just as he starts to twirl his tongue around feeling his head gently being pressed back Dick looks up to see Koriand'r smiling down towards him.

" No love seriously what was that?"

Just as he opens his mouth to respond suddenly as he hears the sound of gunfire echoing through the empty hallway letting out a groan Dick flops his head back down on the bed causing Koriand'r to smirk down towards him.

Leaning down gently Koriand'r pecks him on the lips as she stares deep into his eyes.

" We'll continue this later love. First lets go deal with big and ugly."

Nodding his head feeling her weight leaving his chest slowly sitting upright to stretch out his arms as he looks towards Koriand'r seeing her doing her own stretching as she bends over her scattered clothes not leaving anything out for the imagination feeling his lips tugging up into a smile slowly Dick shakes his head.

 _I will never get tired of seeing that._

* * *

Following the sound of gunfire with her eyes already blazing green keeping a few steps in front of her mate as she constantly glances around her surroundings finding the once filled station almost desert moving through through the deserted desks towards the entrance suddenly as she hears the familiar sound of a sickening laugh coming from the entrance feeling her hands clutching into tight fists reaching out with an open palm instantly Koriand'r sends an green energy ball towards a nearby wall to only watch as the wall completely breaks apart from a small explosion sending small pieces of concrete everywhere in sight.

Walking through the opening as she finds the floor completely covered with deceased officers hearing a gun going off snapping her head up instantly Koriand'r's hands starts to glow bright green when she sees Clayface slowly stalking after a small group of cops that are looking upon him with nothing but fear in their eyes.

" What the fuck is going on!? Why won't he go down!?"

Ignoring the round that connects against his chest to only disappear through his now fully healed wound letting out a sickening laugh reaching out Clayface turns his hand into a blade before he raises it up towards the officers.

Suddenly without having a chance to react instantly Clayface lets out a scream in pain when he feels a small orange blur whiz past him completely slicing his bladed arm off causing to fall down to the ground to only watch it collapse into a puddle.

" Hey ugly!? Over here!"

Clutching his slowly healing hand snapping his head around as he sees Koriand'r staring at him from the other side of the room with a smirk across her face as she floats up in the air feeling his facial features hardening by the second instantly Clayface points a finger at her.

" You!"

In a sudden move rearing back Koriand'r unleashes a starbolt that connects across Clayface's raised arms causing a small cloud of smoke to erupt from his arms as he at the last second raises them up to protect his face.

" If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave us alone!"

Seeing only a sickening smirk in reply rearing back with a little more energy behind it instantly Koriand'r unleashes another starbolt from her hand that connects against his raised hands causing him to step back from impact.

Keeping her onslaught going rearing back Koriand'r unleashes starbolt one after another at Clayface causing them to step back with every single slowly stalking her way forward instantly in a sudden move as she sees him blindly unleashing a clay ball at her in a twirl Koriand'r spins out of the way to only unleash another starbolt causing him to stumble back even more.

Feeling a proud smile coming across his face as he watches Koriand'r slowly cause Clayface to back pedal away seeing an officer stopping by his side crossing his arms over his chest reaching out Dick nudges the officer in the ribs.

" That's my girl right there. Doesn't she look so badass?"

" You realize this doesn't change anything? We still have to arrest the both of you once all of this is over."

" Well….that's just unfortunate. For you that is."

Instantly without giving the officer a chance in a sudden move rearing back Dick lands a vicious left elbow square against the officer's face sending him down to the ground with a thud before without breaking his stride leaping up he sends down a vicious punch down towards his partner sending him down next to his partner.

Hearing the sound of a loud crash coming from behind him glancing over his shoulder seeing Koriand'r and Clayface nowhere in sight despite a large opening in a nearby wall reaching down Dick grabs a hold of the downed officer's firearm and cocks back the barrel.

" God what i wouldn't do for my escrima sticks right now."

Staring down towards the firearm in disgust letting out a sigh slowly Dick shakes his head before he takes off into a run through the opening in the wall.

* * *

Keeping her aim true as she continues to pelt an retreating Clayface in the back with starbolt one after another as she follows him in high pursuit down the road causing every single direct shot to send clay scattering around amongst the screaming crowd instantly as she sees him heading in the direction of a sewer drain changing tactics rearing back instantly Koriand'r sends starbolt one after another that connects against the creature's knees causing his clay legs to separate from his midsection and fall to the ground in a heap.

Hovering high above him sending down starbolt one after another down into his lower body until it is nothing but ash as she takes a second to glance down towards her work with a smirk suddenly as she sees his lower body slowly starting to reform keeping her anger in check hearing the sound of his laugh coming from down below instantly Koriand'r snaps her eyes down to meet his own.

" What are you?"

Instantly without having a chance to react just as she feels her ankle being grabbed suddenly Koriand'r feels herself soaring through the air at high speed before her momentum is broken when she feels herself crashing through a nearby window sending glass scattering everywhere.

Feeling herself landing down on some display window stage hearing the sound of his sickening laughter coming from nearby letting out a growl sitting upright as she sees Clayface smirking at her from the other side of the street waving her over while his other hand forms a blade returning the smirk instantly Koriand'r charges forward at him with lighting fast speed.

Seeing the attack coming a mile away easily dodging his bladed attacked rearing back Koriand'r sends her elbow down hard straight through his shoulder causing his bladed arm to fall down to the ground before instantly without breaking her momentum bringing her hand up in a sudden move Koriand'r unleashes a starbolt that lands clean against Clayface's face causing him to let out a scream in pain as he clutches his face with his remaining arm.

" My face! My beautiful face!"

Without any hesitation unleashing another starbolt down towards his clay leg completely destroying it from the knee causing him to drop down to one knee without breaking her stride Koriand'r unleashes another down to his other knee causing him to drop down to the ground with a thud screaming.

Ignoring the loud screams coming from below reaching down Koriand'r smashes away Clayface's hands with ease causing him to glare up towards her before she looks deep into his eyes with her own glowing even brighter.

" I warned you creature."

Instantly without giving him a chance to react plunging her hands into his chest focusing her energy on her next attack suddenly as a bright green glow engulfs his body causing him to let out a scream in pain instantly Koriand'r pulls her hands back causing a massive explosion to erupt causing a loud smoke cloud to fill the air.

Feeling himself losing his footing slightly from the massive explosion taking place in the distance without breaking his stride Dick continues to race through the city with everything that he's got before suddenly as he sees a massive crater with Koriand'r kneeling in the middle without any hesitation leaping down Dick lands right next to her and takes her in his arms.

" You alright gorgeous?"

Leaning back as she sees Dick staring at her with nothing but concern feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning up gently Koriand'r lays a hand down on his cheek.

" I am now."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Koriand'r presses her lips to Dick's own for a deep kiss only to feel him returning the kiss with equal passion causing her smile to only widen.

* * *

Stuffing everything that he can inside of the large black bags in front of him without stopping from his task as he continues to roam around the apartment grabbing everything that would be useful to them with Koriand'r watching on with nothing but curiosity before after a few minutes as he tucks his escrima sticks into the top of his bag turning around Dick sees Koriand'r eyeballing him with an raised eyebrow.

" I still don't understand? Why must we leave here again?"

" Well it's simple princess. We're no longer safe here. You're no longer safe here so we're getting the hell out of here."

Hearing how much he truly cares about her feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching out gently Koriand'r lays her hand down on his cheek.

" Thank you love but it is not necessary. No one can hurt us. I won't allow anyone to hurt us."

Reaching up gently Dick lays his hand on top of her own before gently he starts to rub her hand with his thumb.

" I know gorgeous but i'm still not risking it. By now every single news station has broadcasted what has happened tonight.

They know our faces now. Soon they will know where to find us and they will come for us. Soon even the world will be coming looking for us because of what happened.

You're amazing. Absolutely amazing gorgeous but the world won't see it that way. They'll try to hurt you but i'm not going to allow them the chance."

Seeing the pure look of determination across his face leaning forward gently Koriand'r presses her lips to his own before she pulls back to nod her head.

" Okay love. I understand."

Gently squeezing her hand slowly retracting his hand to grab a hold of a few bags to only see her doing the same without any hesitation slowly Dick makes his way through the apartment with Koriand'r following close behind him before slowly after a few minutes of making their way through the complex and out to the outside world just as he turns to lead her down the street suddenly Dick comes to a drastic halt.

A drastic halt when he sees her. A beautiful brunette woman that was very recognizable to the world. A woman that is a symbol to everyone looking to seek justice. Looking to do what is right.

Glancing over towards Dick's face seeing him staring at the mysterious woman in shock turning her attention over towards the woman seeing her looking up towards them slowly Koriand'r drops her bags down to the ground with a thump.

" Do not be frightened. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you."

Snapping out of his shocked state as he looks towards Koriand'r's face seeing an unconvinced look across her face reaching out gently Dick lays a hand down on her shoulder causing a drastic change in her facial features before he looks back over towards the woman trying to hide the shock from his voice.

" You're her aren't you? You're Wonder Woman?"

Feeling her lips curling upright slowly Wonder Woman nods her head at Dick before she glances back and forth between the couple in front of her.

" Indeed i am. We should get moving. They'll be here soon."

Without giving them a chance to reply leaning off the street post that she is leaning against with a slight nod slowly Wonder Woman makes her way down the street feeling their eyes watching her from behind.

Glancing over towards Koriand'r seeing her shrugging her shoulders returning the gesture slowly Dick makes his way down the street with her following close behind him as he sees Wonder Woman off in the short distance making her way towards a parked car.

A parked limousine that only makes his shock only intensify.

Coming to a complete stop at the back door reaching out slowly Wonder Woman opens up the door before taking a quick glance back at them slowly she nods her head inside.

" Get in."

Eyeballing the limousine with a sense of awe looking back towards the heroine seeing her staring at them slowly Koriand'r tilts her head slightly.

" Why? Why are you helping us?"

" I'm here to offer you a job. Both my husband and I."

Without giving them a chance to react slowly Wonder Woman disappears into the limo before after a few seconds as she sees them joining her inside closing the door behind them instantly she has to suppress a grin when she sees the shocked look across Dick's face when he sees her companion.


End file.
